BEEP
by vampirechick123
Summary: Bella punishes Edward with no kisses for a day. Edward tries really hard to get her to kiss him. Now put Alice into the equation and you have brilliance ...just fluffy fluff R
1. beginning

**A/N I do not own twilight…great now you got me to cry THANK YOU…..hope you enjoy it**

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

I hated that alarm clock; everyday it made the same sound to wake me up.

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

I turned over and tried to find the alarm clock. I finally found it and pressed the snooze button.

I moaned and cuddled up to my angel who chuckled and put his arms around me "you have to wake up, sweetheart" said his velvet voice in my ear.

Even though somehow I knew I would get up anyways, I shaked my head 'no' and cuddled deeper into his chest.

"Wake up" I felt a ice block on my lower back under my shirt and It slightly revived me.

"No, sleep." I whispered back

Then the hand was on the back of my neck. That got me awake enough so I could punch his chest weakly two times.

"Bella, we're going to be late"

"You can go; I'm just going to get a little more sleep." I whispered slightly smiling.

"I know what'll get you awake." He said putting a hand on either side of my face.

His lips found mine and I suddenly didn't want to sleep anymore. I slowly put my arms around his neck and tried to deepen the kiss.

As soon as I started to react, he pulled back. My eyes flew open and I started to pout. That got him to chuckle again.

"Told you!" he said, his eyes sparking.

"Told me what?"

"That you would wake up."

I threw the covers over my head and said "Nope… I'm still sleeping."

Edward kissed my forehead and said "I have another idea, but I'm afraid you won't like this idea much. If you don't wake up though, I will be forced to go with this plan."

Trying to get back to sleep I asked "Does this plan have a name?"

"Yes it does." He laughed.

"What is it?"

"Operation wake up Bella." chuckled Edward again; I could feel him playing with my hair.

"And how does it go?" slapping his hand away, I didn't need a distraction from my sleep.

"I can't tell you that." His voice said in mock horror as he ignored my swiping and kept on playing with my hair. "But I could show you"

I felt him get off the bed and then I couldn't hear anything until a minute later he sat down on the other side of the bed and took the covers from over my head. He started to hum my lullaby and tuck my hair behind my ear.

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

I groaned and tried to find my alarm clock on the bedside table, was this the best Edward could do? Except I couldn't find it. I turned over and it wasn't on the table. I looked around my room and found it on the other side of it, on my desk.

I groaned and grabbed one of the pillows Edward was laying on and put it over my head. But it didn't quite cover the noise.

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

I slowly sat up and put on my best puppy dog face "Edward, please go shut it off."

"Why, love?" replied Edward putting his arms behind his head. "It's getting you awake. Look you're already sitting up."

"No kisses for you today." I moaned as I slowly stood up and unplugged the alarm clock by pulling on the cord even though I knew I was no supposed to do that.

I turned to the closet to get some clothes so I could have a 'human minute' when Edward spoke in a hesitant voice "you don't really mean that, do you?"

"Mean what?"

"Mean the whole no kisses today."

Now I feel stupid I forgot my threat as soon as I said it. " yes, I did."

**A/N Next chapter coming soon. Please review**


	2. shower

A/N do not own any character's…

**A/N do not own any character's…**

**This chapter is what I like to call a leading chapter!**

Before I knew it my face was between Edward's hands. His sweet scented breaths making my brain go hay-wire. "Now, what again?"

Somewhere in the fog I somehow remembered my threat "no…kisses." It sounded more like a question.

"Are you sure?" his lips were an inch from mine. His cool breath entered my mouth and it felt like my taste buds would explode from the sweet taste.

"No."

"That's what I thought." He leaned in more to connect our lips. My brain turned to mush like it always did but my threat remained in my mind. That was probably because it had to do with Edward.

I punched against his chest a little bit before he could actually really begin to kiss me. Just as I expected he started to back off.

"No kisses!" I said, surprised that I had actually resisted.

He started to pout and put his arms around my waist. Quickly, I started to glare at him and cross my arms across my chest. It was more so that I didn't touch him than a statement. But he didn't need to know that.

He made a kissy face. I didn't think he could look any more funny or sexy.

"No kisses for Edward?" asked my angel, like he was asking a toddler.

"None-a" I said, adding the '-a' for more emphasis.

He groaned and took his arms out from around me. "We'll see how long you can last."

"I can last all day." I hope.

Edward just smiled my favorite crooked smile before kissing my forehead real quick and ducking out of my window. He was going to get changed and get his car.

I sighed as I hopped into the shower. I can not see how I will be able to do this. Every one in his, our, family could see how it affected me when he kissed me. They said, and teased in Emmett's case, about my eyes fogging over and it was really embarrassing when my heart would begin to race for such a simple reason. That was one thing I would not miss once I was a vampire.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, probably Edward.

"No kisses." I yelled toward the door.

"What?" not Edward, Charlie.

"Never mind." I called again. "I thought you already left" he always leaves before I get up nowadays.

"I'm not going to work today, headache."

"oh." Was my brilliant response.

"Just checking if you feel okay."

"I feel fine." I said. Thank god, the last thing I needed today was a headache.

I listened to his retreating footsteps and wondered about how I could not notice before, that was a close call.

I wrapped myself securely in a towel and tiptoed to my room. I was about to close my door when I noticed two big hands gripping my window. In jumped Emmett, I was surprised that his big form could fit through my window.

**A/n oh, I know cliffy!...what will Emmett say?**

**I feel evil…review and thanks for reading…..just for you to know I did not just put the headache thing in there for no reason…it will come into importance.**


	3. The lovable Emmett

**A/N sorry about he short chapter, I originally wrote it so that chapter 2 and 3 were just one big chapter. I really hope you enjoy it….Stephenie Meyer owns all characters and twilight…lucky her!**

Emmett looked around my room then he found my small towel-wrapped body by the door. Next thing his booming laugh filled the room. I hurried to the other side of the room and reached my hand up to cover his mouth, or as much of his mouth as possible.

"Charlie." I hissed.

"Sorry, it's just-just…haha…just that your room is so Bellay." That's right this was the first time he has ever been in my house.

"Get out." I said, uselessly pushing him in the direction of the window, making him laugh again.

"I've got a message." chuckled Emmett playfully. He looked at me from head to toe for the first time.

I felt blood rush up to redden my face. For the first time I really took into account that I was only in a small little towel, which barely covered my butt.

"so I have now seen you more naked than Edward has." Competition, the only thing Emmett cared about.

I'm guessing he took my even more red face as a 'yes'. I pointed towards the window "Say your message or get out."

"Okay…okay." Said Emmett, probably imagining me trying to get him out by force. He didn't say anything, just smiled at me.

"Emmett!" I talk-yelled…I swear my favorite almost brother can be so annoying. "What's the message?"

"Oh, right" exclaimed Emmett, like he really did forget to tell me instead of getting on my nerves. "Alice says you have to be ready ten minutes earlier to leave."

"Why?" I was surprised that the message was from Alice I was sort of thinking it was from Edward.

"She didn't say why."

I sighed that was so like Alice. "Do you mind giving me some much needed privacy?"

"That's no fair!"

"Emmett!"

"Why does Edward get to see Rosalie naked everyday but I don't get to see you naked once?"

"Huh?" I tried to hide my sudden horror. Since when did Edward see Rosalie naked everyday?

"I mean he even watches me and Rose…" he trailed off suggestively.

"What?" I practically screeched. There was no way Edward could be into that!

"In my mind, Bella." Boom laughed Emmett "I swear, little sis, sometimes you are just to funny."

Relief and embarrassment shook through me. He was just fooling around as usual, as always. But still I pointed to the window and mouthed the word 'out'. If Edward or Alice or whoever was picking me up was coming ten minutes earlier, I only have fifteen minutes to make myself presentable.

"See you." He said mussing my dripping wet hair. Miraculously, he fit through my window again.

Quickly I put on jeans and a t-shirt, same as every other day. After putting up my hair into a messy but cute ponytail, I lazily ate through my breakfast.

I heard a car lock outside and then a knock on my door.

**A/N hello, people and twilight heads.**

**Emmett was a large part of this chapter because I thought I needed a little humor for you all…sorry if I got a little off topic. **

**I need some ideas. If you give me and idea and I use it I will put you in recognition!! Review please, even if you didn't like it.**


	4. a kidnapping

A/N hey, yes another chapter

**A/N hey, yes another chapter. And Edward does have a part in this one. No matter how small. This is just filler but I fell in love with this chapter and I hope you all do to. Stephenie owns everything!**

Alice skipped into my kitchen without even waiting for me to open the door. She looked around the kitchen and quickly spotted me.

Without a word she took my hand and tugged it lightly.

"Where are we going?" I asked, why wasn't Edward the one to pull my hand?

"My house." Pulling lightly again.

"School!" I could feel my eyes pop out as I said it.

"Don't worry we'll be back at school on time." Again she pulled on my hand a little harder.

I got up by myself but Alice was not happy with my pace. Without even asking for my permission, she picked me up. This could get really annoying after a year.

She strapped me into her yellow Porsche and off we went. I looked at her questioningly but she just shook her head.

"Alice…" I complained. Still, she shook her head. This was getting annoying.

There were more cars on the road today. I noticed it while I was staring out of he window trying to get into my patient mood. We pulled into her driveway. Well, not pulled, more like swerved in a way that should've killed me.

A mile into the woods, Alice started to drive on the right side a little more. There was a smile on her pixie face. Up ahead I saw a Volvo coming and an angel in the driver's seat.

When he saw us his eyes narrowed and he quickly turned to follow us to his house.

"Alice, Edward doesn't know am with you, does he?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Mmmm" she neither confirmed nor denied what I said, so I took it as a confirmation. Along with her ever growing smile.

As soon as Alice stopped the car my door opened and I expected it to be Edward here to save me. Surprise, surprise. It was Alice picking me up and taking me into her bathroom.

As soon as we entered the house I heard an aggravated scream from behind me.

"ALICE!" screamed Edward, trying to catch up with us. "Give me back my girlfriend!"

Alice just laughed and locked her bathroom door. "Worked like a charm." She said under her breathe.

"Alice!" I tried to say it sharply but I think it came out more of a whine so I tried again. "Alice!" there that was definitely sharper.

"Just a little bit of mascara and eyeliner." She seemed to be talking to herself just as much as she was talking to me. "And lip gloss, oh yes, lip gloss." She took out each product as she said the name.

She started to put eyeliner on me but I waved her off. "Firstly, what are we doing?"

"Giving you a makeover" Said Alice as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, as I come to think about it, it probably was. But we never do this, not her giving me a makeover. Her giving me a make over while taking me from my house and from my Edward is what we never do.

Talking about Edward, he was starting to bang on Alice's bedroom door. "I said, give her back. She's mine." Great, now I was property

"I know you are giving me a makeover, but why?"

Alice sighed and started to pick up some blush and apply it heavily.

"Bella…" she started seriously. "You are going t make it through an entire day without kissing Edward" she said it as a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I know." I said muffled because she started applying to much lip gloss.

She seemed to know what was on my mind because she said. "I'm trying to make your lips look extra appealing. Now if you would just sit still…" she didn't think it was necessary to finish her sentence.

"Why?"

"So he will want to kiss them more and then you can say 'No' and then he can be miserable."

"I know that." I frowned at the idea of having Edward miserable. "I meant why do you care?"

Alice smiled as though she was waiting for the question. Then she seemed to be thinking about how to answer.

After a moment to complete silence except for Edward's never ending knocking she answered.

"Do you know how many times us Cullen and Hale girls tried o go through a day without kissing our spouses? Do you know how many times we had failed?"

"No."

"We have never succeeded the dozens of times we have tried."

"Oh."

"That's why you have to succeed; you have to show the boys whose boss. So whenever you look at Edward you have to imagine an extremely ugly guy or something. Just please, Bella, please, do this for your family. Succeed for your family"

"Alice…" I rally didn't know what to say except for "I'll try my best."

"We just have to hope that your best is good enough." She opened the door to her bedroom and into her closet. I waited in her room, not wanting to get lost. That would be exactly the thing we would need when we were already late for school, me to get lost in a closet.

She came out with a super cute outfit. Even I loved it. **(Picture of outfit in my profile)**

As I was changing I decided I needed more information for this to work.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm?"

"how did you guys fail?"

"Have you ever looked at the Cullen and Hale boys before?"

"Oh." I said. I guess that was pretty obvious "Do you see me succeeding?"

"I can not really say that. There are a million things that could get in the way. You deciding to give in to Edward, for starters."

Great, just great.

She pulled my hand again and led me out the door. We very nearly collided with Edward, who for all that time was just knocking on Alice's door.

He embraced me in a hug. A very tight one, at that.

"Never do that again!" he shot at Alice.

She just giggled. I turned my head to look at her. She winked at me and skipped down the hall saying "I'll see you at school." over her shoulder.

Edward looked at me. it felt like forever sense I had those eyes meet mine, even though it hasn't even been an hour. He pulled my chin up so his lips could meet mine.

"Not a chance." I laughed and took myself out of his arms. Instead I grabbed his hand and led him down the hall. "Now, I think school is about to start."

"You look beautiful."

**A/N I put in a lot of work into trying to find a really cute outfit, but still, something she could wear to school. review. I love you**

Next chapter up soon


	5. lockdown

Here is the next chapter

**Here is the next chapter!! I am sorry about the wait. I know that some of you have been getting quite antsy!! Enjoy**

The second that we pulled into the school parking lot the bell rang. Great.

The fact that we were late didn't seem to bother Edward. He even walked at human pace to open my door for me. Well, at least I thought so. Edward stood outside of the door but didn't open it. "We're going to be later than we already are."

"If I open your door, will you kiss me?"

I laughed at that, the boy has guts! Rolling my eyes, I opened the door for myself. Well, I would have if he hadn't tried to stop me. His hand held the door shut. Damn him and his awesome vampire powers!

"Edward , let me open the door!" I was still struggling with the door handle.

He was laughing. I was not sure at what though. It was either my reactions or my weak human strength.

"EDWARD!" yes, definitely at my human reactions.

I stopped my pursue to open my door and sat on the seat with my arms crossed across my chest.

I stared at him but he didn't seem to mind that I was throwing my own little temper tantrum. He was locking me inside of his car until I kissed him. So unfair!

Of course those tears that came whenever I was angry.

Those traitor tears do have an upside though. When Edward saw them his face changed into a face of worry. He sighed and opened the door for me. Then I was grinning for winning **(haha that rhymes ….grinning for winning) **this battle.

After shutting the door behind me he pulled me into a hug. Still not sure if he wanted to kiss me I froze in his arms.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" he whispered in my ear.

"No," I answered honestly. He seemed to believe me.

"do you want to skip English?" asked Edward "We are late, sorry about that."

"No," I answered his question and took his hand and led him to our English class.

Outside of the classroom, Edward spun me around to look at him.

"Is this hardly necessary?" he asked.

"I can't get another detention or I will get fired from my job." Mrs. Newton has this thing about not letting work get in the way of our school work.

"No, not skipping. What I meant was is this whole not kissing me think really necessary?"

I pursed my lips "No, not really, no. but neither is wearing clothed but I seem to do that to."

In truth, I was finding this completely necessary. I needed to be the first person in the family to stand up to their mate in this way. I also felt the need to be the vampire in the relationship for a day. To be able to control Edward's feelings like he does to mine everyday. Edward always made me feel frustrated at our physical relationship and now it was his turn.

I smiled at me and stood on my toed to kiss the tip of his nose, I was only so powerful.

It made me smile even more when I was strong enough to resist him when he tried to kiss my lips.

Grabbing his hand I led him into the classroom where we met a really angry teacher by the name of Mr. Mason. Every head in the room looked up as we walked in.

"You are fifteen minutes late. You better have a reasonable excuse, Cullen, Swan" I really was not necessary for him to be this angry.

I sighed and headed for my seat, letting Edward take care of this one. "There was a lot of traffic, sir. I believe that there was a multi-car crash down the road a bit. I didn't get to see it very clearly because I did not want us to be any later for school than the traffic had already allowed us."

_'A nice excuse, Edward'_ I wanted to say. I would have believed him if it wasn't for the fact that I knew that we late because of Alice. Grrrr.

Mr. Mason seemed taken aback. I was sure that he was expecting something along the lines of '_we were having sex in the backseat of my car but we couldn't hear the bell because we were so loud'_.

The fact that Edward's mouth turned down at the corner proved me right. He muttered "pervert" as he took his seat next to me.

I opened my textbook to the evolution section and put the book in between me and Edward. We have this thing when we bring our books every other day and share. He had wanted him to be the only one to bring in the text books but I said no.

I got out a piece of paper and a pen, planning to begin when Edward slipped me a note"

Please. One simple word that can possibly end my resolve forever. I decided to play dumb.

Please what?

Kiss me. Two simple words that could ed my resolve forever.

No,

What did I do to deserve this torture?

Torture? Was I really torturing him? I looked at his face to see his face in a slight smile before he could compose his features into a frown.

Don't you remember? You woke me up this morning.

"First you're late, and then you're writing notes! Detention Cullen and Swan, today after school." Mr., Mason screamed when he pushed pass us ad picked up our note. I was afraid he was going to read it to the class, but he didn't.

I wqas much to relieved to be embarrassed about getting caught.

When the bell rang I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Even Edward had trouble keeping up.

**A/N There you go. Did you enjoy it? tell me what you thought!! You can expect an update nest week. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews I have gotten so far. They make me so happy ******


	6. lip gloss

A/N here is another chapter; I just finished it today in study class

**A/N here is another chapter; I just finished it today in study class. Ii had nothing else to do, because my class is strict and I'm not allowed to sleep. Sorry if it's short.**

I had my next class with Alice. She stood outside of the door, her face blank, I knew what that meant.

Edward walked up to her hand in hand. He raised his other hand and gently shook Alice, trying to get her attention. She smiled up at him and separated our hands. Then she tried to pull me into the classroom, with out giving me a chance to say goodbye to Edward.

"Alice," I said reproachfully, trying unsuccessfully to get my hand back. "Alice…"

She sighed and let go of my hand, crossing her arms across her chest instead. Her stare felt like it was burning a hole into me.

Ignoring her, I turned to hug Edward goodbye. For a split second, while his arms were around me, cradling me to his chest, I forgot. Forgot why I was doing this. Forgot how much this meant to me. Forgot how much this meant to my future family. Forgot everything but me and Edward. I might even have forgotten the promise, I can not be sure.

I leaned back into his hands, so I could see his angel's face. His eyes were scorching ember. Very beautiful. Looking at his expression made me fall in love all over again. It also made me sure that he loved me. his expression was desire.

He slowly leaned forward, his lips only an inch away from more. He was leaning like he had no idea how he would be accepted but he had to try anyways. My heart was skipping every other beat but I was sure he wouldn't notice because it was going twice as fast anyways.

"RING" the bell.

Edward sighed heavily and his heavenly breathe went into my mouth. That ended everything for me. I stood up on my toes, and then almost got thrown into a wall.

Alice had pulled me away from Edward at last second. She almost screamed "We're going to be late!"

I turned around as she almost dragged me into the classroom. Edward was standing outside of the door with a disappointed look on his face.

I huffed an angry sigh and went to take my seat. Then I silently cursed myself for having to choose my seat next to Alice in the beginning of the year.

I knew I couldn't be mad at her though, she was just trying to help. To be able to see what I couldn't, the future had to make you a little anxious at times.

"That was close, Bella" Said Alice as she sat down next to me.

"Sorry," was all I had to say.

"Next time, I might not be there to save you." Her hand was in her purse, fishing around for something I could not see.

Then she took out some lip gloss and turned towards me. The cap was turning on it but I didn't care.

She spread a generous amount onto my bottom lip, to much really. It felt like I had a rat trap on my lip.

"Alice." I whined.

She said nothing but popped her lips, as if implying that I do the same thing.

"Bpp." I said while rolling my eyes.

The teacher walked in with a movie just then. The class let out a cheer in unison. The class, except for me, that is. Alice even let out a little one.

The movie was titled "Right Triangles and You". In this movie, I hoped there would be more triangles than me.

Halfway through the movie everyone in the class was either fooling around or sleeping on their desks. The only other person who seemed to actually be watching the movie, besides me, was the teacher.

Something hit me on the back of my head. I looked down and saw a paper ball. It seemed that Jessica had thrown it because she was staring at me. I made to throw it make when she mouthed "Open it."

Doing as I was told I found a really long note on the crinkly paper.

Hey Bella,

What's up with Edward? He seems weird today. I mean like really weird. Like he's like suffering. What did you do to the poor kid? You shouldn't make him suffer…

That was where I stopped reading; I just skimmed the rest of the paper till I read the P.S.: Lauren told me that it was Tyler Crowley in that car crash. Now he's in the hospital, fighting for his life.

I heard a giggle next to me and looked at Alice. She was reading over my shoulder. I bet that she got to read the P.S. before I did, even though I just skimmed the note.

Quickly, I looked back at Jess to give her a shrug. This was none of her business, after all. She was just being nosey.

"Edward doesn't look like he's suffering, don't worry." Whispered Alice in my ear and slipped back into her visions. It made me wonder what she was 'seeing'. Was there anything going on between me and Edward in there?

"Alice," I whispered, knowing she would be able to hear me even if she was in her visions. "What's going on?"

She came out of her current vision and smiled at me "You're staying strong."

I couldn't be help but smile at that news. Then she got a weird look on her face, almost like she was trying to remember something long forgotten.

"What?" I asked self-conscience.

"Nothing." She said with a smile "I'm just doing something."

"What are you doing?"

"Something for Edward?" she said as her eyes locked onto my lips.

I knew what Alice was doing. She was trying to taunt Edward using her mind. Edward would see what ever she was thinking. Like if she was thinking about how my lips were smooth and wet and fruity. Or how my eyes looked extra big in the eyeliners se put me in. Yes, eyeliners, as in more than one.

"Alice," I whispered at her, trying to show my disapproval "Stop it, that's mean!"

"I'm just trying to have fun." whispered Alice back.

"Alice," I started to explain "if Edward has more trouble with this than I am, don't you think that that would make it even tougher for me. If he really wants this-"

She opened her mouth to object but I cut her off.

"Don't you think that would make him even more persistent? If he could care less maybe I could have this little easier."

Alice seemed to consider that for a minute.

No, not really. The reason we're doing this is to show him who's boss. To show him that you are just as much as a man as he is. No pun intended. To show him that you can also wear pants? To show him-"

"Be quiet over there girls, and watch the movie."

We looked over at the teacher at the same time. He was glaring at us. Even though half the class was buzzing about how Tyler Crowley was fighting for his life. I wouldn't be sure to hear that Tyler himself was talking about it. Why did I always get signaled out? Was it just the bad luck?

Both of us turned our attention back to the T.V. at the same time that the intercom came on.

"Can we please have Alice Cullen down at the nurse's office please?"

I turned to see her frowning. "Not good, what is he thinking?!"

"Alice" the teacher said and nodded to the door.

"One itsy sec." said Alice rising up one finger beside her face. Then she used the same hand to look back at her purse. Then something was in my hand. Lip-gloss, great.

I looked up to see Alice walking to the door, opening it. She turned around to wave at me before she left. This girl was crazy.

"Okay, movie's over." Said the teacher turning the VCR off. Then he turned to the class "For those of you who actually watched it" his eyes zeroed in on me.

_Why is it always me?_ I thought as the bell rang.

**A/N the end of the chapter. review**


	7. embarrassing rumors

A/N this chapter is rated PG 13 for those of you who actually care

**A/N this chapter is rated PG 13 for those of you who actually care. Stephenie owns everything.**

I didn't see either of the Cullen's till lunch time. I was running late, thanks to Lauren tripping me in the hall, and I was the last one to reach the table.

Lauren let out a giggle when I sat down. I blushed slightly and could tell that that brought on the protective side of Edward. He stared at Lauren with a steady glare that she seemed to shrink away from. Then it was her turn to blush with embarrassment.

"Hey, Edward" said Jessica.

Looking over at her I noticed that she was taking a brave move and getting up out of her seat. When she sat down next to Edward he didn't even flinch like I would have.

"So, I like heard." She said, but not quite looking at him in the eye.

"About what?" asked Edward, I could tell that he was making an extra effort at being polite.

"Well…you know," whisper Jessica.

"No, I don't know" said Edward; even though I was sure he did know, being able to read her mind and everything. He seemed like he wanted to get her to day it out loud though.

"…about you and Bella." She said like I wasn't even here.

I heard an intake of breathe and looked over at Alice. She seemed like she was going to start laughing. My guess is that she saw the future and it was funny.

Edward shot Alice an annoyed look and looked at me, choosing to ignore Jessica, to keep the future from happening. It was a difficult thing to do seeing as Jessica was now tugging on his sleeve.

He started playing with my hair as I was failing to open my granola bar. The wrapper wasn't open as I was tugging on it with all my might.

"Do you need help with that?" asked Edward looking really annoyed. His voice was calm though.

"I got it" I whispered "but it looks like Jessica is about to wet herself, maybe you should talk to her.

Edward's mouth went into a hard line as he looked over at Jessica. I didn't mean to make him upset. It is just that I am honestly curious what was going on with Jessica. She is usually looking for attention but is never this desperate. I mean, she was still tugging on Edward's shirt. What is this girl's problem?

"What about Bella and I, Jessica?" asked Edward, still not looking at her. Instead he was looking at Alice his face intent.

"Maybe we should bring this conversation outside, Edward. You know, we could find a bench and talk about it."

You have got to be kidding me! Jessica was just playing a game. A sick twisted game to steal Edward. She was jealous tat was all she was. Jessica was a jealous mean, popular, pretty girl. The kind of pretty that deserves Edward more than I do. The kind of popular that deserves Edward more than I do. The kind of mean that Edward doesn't deserve. The kind of jealous that Edward doesn't deserve.

Tears shot up in my eyes. This time they weren't angry tears. They were tears of longing. Edward didn't deserve a girlfriend who refused to kiss him, that cried when ever he tried to play a game. He deserves someone prettier than me. Some one who is prettier than Jessica, and prettier than Rosalie (if there was such a person).

"We can talk about it here, thank you." explained Edward. He took my head and buried it into his chest in a hug. I could tell he was just trying to cover up the tears that he could easily say before anyone else could see them.

"Fine, you asked for it." I heard Jessica's voice say.

That's when I noticed that they were the only two people at the table talking. I could just imagine everyone else looking at us three.

"I heard that you and Bella stopped having sex!" !!

I choked on the piece of granola bar in my mouth and starting a coughing fit. Edward rubbed my back as I disembogued myself from his arms.

Everyone at the table was quiet as I finished my coughing fit. Edward continued to rub my back even tough it didn't stop the coughing. It was more of a sympathy pat. The tears spilled over as I realized how much he actually loved me. Luckily, the table saw those tears because I was coughing and no other reason. Lauren and Jessica started to laugh at me.

After a minute I was okay and the attention was on what Edward was about to say. He took the time to wipe away all my tears before he turned back to Jessica.

"With or without sex, Jessica, Bella and I can have a better relationship than you have ever had, are currently having, will ever have, or could ever have. Mine and Bella's sex life is of none of your concern"

"That's not what I…" said Jessica hastily. She looked panicked and slightly afraid then her features turned confused. "Could have a better relationship…as in you two haven't actually done it yet."

My face probably resembled a tomato and Edward looked shocked for a second as if he was cursing himself for his blunder. His bewildered face turned from me to Alice then to Jessica then back to Alice as if he was wondering how she could not have seen that.

"I didn't…no I meant." Wow, Edward was actually stuttering.

"I don't believe in sex before marriage." I felt the words tumble off of my tongue before I could even think them. All I knew is that I had to come to Edward's rescue.

Every face at the table stared at my tomato red one. Everyone except for Alice, that is. Alice looked as confused as I felt. It was obvious she was trying to figure out where all her visions went. The thing is that Alice can't see things that will happen with no decision.

"Well, that's stupid" muttered Lauren in a stage whisper "She is not even pretty, how can she expect to keep Edward if she won't give him any?"

"I respect Bella's decision" said Edward, looking at Lauren. "And I would have to say, it is better than being a tramp. But hey, who's pointing any fingers."

Not Edward but the intent was clear.

"Edward, do you want to get out of here?" I nearly screamed before Lauren got the chance to say anything else.

"Yes, let's go. Alice? Care to join us?" asked Edward.

"No thanks," replied Alice bitter sweetly. "I think I'll stay and talk and get a chance to voice my views."

That reminded me; I needed to ask her what she was doing at the nurse's office. As I opened my mouth, Alice interrupted me.

"I am sure Edward will care enough to explain everything. Just go."

With taking that command, Edward grabbed both mine and his lunch trays. He walked as swiftly as possible to the trash cans and made it quickly to my side.

"Are you ready?' he whispered in my ear and gave me a peck right above it.

I grabbed his hand and walked to the door fast, but he was faster, he was holding it open for me. I looked back and saw Alice glaring at Lauren and Lauren looked coward. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

I didn't blame her. Alice could be scary at times.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

It sounded like I had brought him out of another train of thought, which made me change my thought directions.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Umm…" he hesitated. "About how unnecessary it is for you to lie for me like that."

I smiled at that; I couldn't help it. "I didn't want you to embarrass yourself."

Some emotion I couldn't recognize flashed across his face, but he quickly regained himself and replaced it with amusement.

"But now you are embarrassed."

"When am I not embarrassed?" I asked and of course blushed. He chuckled at my human reaction and sat me down on the bench that was amazingly dry. He took the spot beside me and put his arms around my shoulders.

"Edward?" I asked again.

"Hmm?"

Do you know why Alice had to go to the nurse's office today? During second period they called her down and-"

He interrupted me with a chuckle. I looked up and saw him looking at the cafeteria exit. Almost simultaneously he looked back at me.

"That is a funny story; do you want to hear it?"

I nodded my head. Didn't I just ask to hear it? He was still chuckling and I waited for it to pass. All this time, I looked up at him anxious for him to begin. Ten he stopped and looked at the café door very quickly, not humanly quickly either.

Slowly, a growl built up in his chest.

"What's going on?" I asked him, laying a hand on the side of his face, trying to calm him.

"Lauren is being very unnice," growled Edward, making to stand up. I caught him in time and sat him back down.

"Stay with me" I whispered and made to put his arm back around me. He kept his arms directly at his sides though, and he sat frozen staring at the cafeteria door.

"Yes, she's coming out here to find us anyways." sighed Edward, looking at me. He bent down to kiss my forehead before sighing again.

Sure enough, the doors to the cafeteria opened revealing a very pretty blonde that definitely wasn't Rosalie. She looked around and finally spotted us. When she made it over she sat down on the bench armrest next to Edward. What made me want to scream at her was when she opened up Edward's legs with her feet and but them in-between his legs.

Edward looked at her then at me. He decided to ignore her and pretend that nothing had happened.

"So, Edward," said Lauren, fingering the collar of his shirt. "I was thinking-"

"Uh-oh" I said "Don't hurt yourself."

Lauren sneered at me and returned her attention to Edward

"-about what you said." continued Lauren, her voice was now flirtatious. "And you are so right. I really need to get my act together. So, I was thinking maybe you could, you know, help me. To stop being a flirt and stuff."

"Sorry, I'm busy" replied Edward, putting his arm back around me.

I sighed and started playing with Edward's hair. Hopefully, this would get Lauren jealous. It seemed like it did because Lauren started moving her feet upwards, between Edward's legs.

"I didn't even say when, silly," said Lauren with a smile.

"I'm busy," repeated Edward darkly "Don't you go out with Tyler Crowley?"

"You haven't heard?" asked Lauren, making a failed attempt to look sad. "He dies in that car crash. Poor Tyler."

All Edward could do was shake his head. I wonder what he was shaking his head at. The fact that Tyler had just walked into the cafeteria or her failed attempt to get him in her pants.

Just then the bell rang indicating the end of lunch and Edward stood up very quickly, almost knocking Lauren backward. Laughing, I stood up, too and led the way to our next class, reaching for his hand.

Outside of the classroom I turned to look at him. Then I found that I couldn't meet his eyes and looked down at my hands intertwining. Next thing, I felt Edward's lips pecking my temple.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, too" I said and led the way into our Biology 2 classroom.

**A/N hope you enjoyed it! Um… I know I said that I would update on Tuesday but I was not even haven't been home. Then the whole review things weren't working. Review please!!**


	8. Twilightitis

Hello,

**Okay, sorry it took so long, as I told some of you I lost my notebook. I usually write my stories in this notebook before I put it on the net. So sorry.**

**Well here it is, hope that you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns everything. I don't and never will. I am no longer in denial about this. Congrats to me!**

Outside of the classroom I turned to look at him. Then I found that I couldn't meet his eyes and looked down at my hands intertwining. Next thing, I felt Edward's lips pecking my temple.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, too" I said and led the way into our Biology 2 classroom.

"Everyone take your seats" said Mr. Banner to the classroom of already seated children. I was seated next to Edward as usual. That thought made me smile.

"For this lesson you and your partner, the person sitting next to you will come up with ten words that you will then have to go into the book and define. You will then ask the table next to you for their ten words and define them."

"That's how you know a teacher is having a bad day, they don't care about the work you are doing." I muttered to Edward, who was right now writing the seventh definition.

I raised my eyebrows at him then peeked at the teacher who was reading a book called 'Twilight' on his desk.

I watched him write the eighth, ninth, tenth, definitions down with a growing smile on my face.

"Good job" I complimented him.

"It was easy."

"I noticed," I responded "but I still wish you would've let me do some, you don't have to do all the work for me, you know. Though, thank you."

"You're welcome," said Edward with a smile "Do I get a kiss in return?"

"Of course," I said, smiling back at him.

"Really?" he sounded like he didn't believe me. I was telling the truth. He just didn't say _when_.

"M-hm"

Seeming to forget that we were in a loaded classroom (or maybe he just didn't care), he leaned in closer till our lips were almost touching. I could feel and taste his cold breathe on my lips and that made my brain go hay-wire. Somehow, I still remember the whole no kissing him thing.

"Tomorrow," I whispered before it was too late.

He groaned and put his arms on the table, and his head in his arms. I have to say, it was kind of nice to know that I had this kind of power over him.

"I could always make you," he laughed **(do you know this line?)**

"No you couldn't." I laughed.

He looked up at me questioningly, one eyebrow raised.

"Or wouldn't," I verified "I _know_ that you could. But you wouldn't. You never would do that in a classroom full of many curious eyes. Especially because I would do anything to get you off of me. Like kick, punch, scream."

He groaned again, knowing that I was right, and put his face inside of his arms. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Each of us was thinking about the opposite things, I was sure. I was thinking about how I was going to survive today. He was thinking about how he was going to get me to kiss him today. We just had to wait to see who can come up with the better plan.

Distraction was the missing key.

"Hey, Edward," I whispered. I was very cure of why I whispered. It wasn't like the class's number one priority was to keep their voices down.

"Yes" he was curious as he mocked my secretive tone.

"You never told me…why was Alice at the nurses office?"

"Ah, Alice" he sighed with a chuckle "Do you remember what Alice was doing before she got called down to the office?"

He waited so I nodded. I remember that she was trying to torture Edward about the whole no kissing thing. She was sending him mental pictured of my lips.

"That got a little…overwhelming for me. I asked my teacher at the time if I may be excused to the nurse's office. I was having a chronic stomach ache" I giggled at that. "At my arrival at the office I confessed to the nurse that I thought my poor sister Alice was on drugs. Weed, heroin, crystal meth, all of them.

She was then forced to go to the store, to buy some lemonade. When she got to the nurses office three minutes later she was told that she got 'randomly'" he did some lazy air quotes "drug test. Carlisle will get the results at four o'clock"

"Edward," I was speechless. That was such a unEdward thing to do "Isn't that risky?"

"Oh, yes, very risky. Alice can take care of herself though"

He looked like it was comical that he put the family secret in jeopardy.

"Maybe you're going mad" I muttered.

"Maybe the cure is a kiss," muttered Edward back, smirking.

"Maybe, but no."

He sighed "She is doing it again," he said, exchanging ten words with Lee and beginning to define them

"Who is doing what?"

"Alice," he groaned, going onto the second definition.

There is only one thing that Alice could do today that would make Edward groan. She was probably concentrating on how my lips are swollen after kissing Edward or something. This was going too far. I wanted to not kiss Edward for a day, not torture him. We sat in silence for a few more minutes as he finished up the work and I stared at his agonized, but beyond beautiful, face.

"I'm sorry," I breathed so lightly that I wondered if even he would be able to hear it. For a second I wonder if he knew how guilty I was.

"Don't be," he flashed my crooked smile, but it didn't reach his eyes "Do you want to skip the rest of the class?"

That caught me by surprise. How did he expect to skip the rest of the class? The teacher was still at his desk reading his book.

"How?"

"Hold on," he put up one finger he dug into the pocket of his jeans and took out his sidekick. "I need to ask Alice if my plan will work. Can you take this up to the teacher, please?"

Standing up, I took the papers on his desk and walked up to Mr. Banner whose eyes were still glued to 'Twilight'."

"Um…Mr. Banner?"

He pointed to a bin on his desk, still not looking at me.

"Thanks," I said, unsure if I should commit him, it must be a good book.

When I was about to sit back down, Edward stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Alice is meeting us in front of the cafeteria,"

We walked pat desk, even Mr. Banner's, but he didn't look up as a few students gasped when we just exited the room without a word. Swinging our hands between us, Edward went to go sit on the bench we sat on at much.

"What was with Mr. Banner today?" I wondered out loud, hoping Edward was at least barely paying attention to his mind.

He surprised me by laughing hard. "It looks like Mr. Banner has a case of Twilightitis."

'Twilight' that was the name of the book, wasn't it? Huh?

"Twilightitis?"

"Twilightitis," began Edward smiling "Is the name of a disease that usually affects teenage girls. The symptoms are staying up all night reading 'Twilight', counting the minutes until the next book or movie comes out, keeping a book on you at al times, endlessly waiting for Stephenie Meyer (the author of the series) to update her site, writing fan fiction every single day, and fantasizing that you are in love with a vampire. That has to be about the longest sentence I have ever said."

"In love with a vampire?" I asked surprised, faking a laugh that he saw right through.

He just kissed my cheek and laughed again. Then he ducked his head to my neck and started kissing my pulse point. This didn't count, did it? I mean, he as kissing me, I wasn't kissing him. This was okay. I put my arms around him and my head on his shoulder. It felt so right to be in his arms and I couldn't imagine any better place I would rather be than right here. I put all my energy to obsessing over how good his lips felt on my neck, his tongue making little circles on my skin.

What if I just…? What if I just gave him a quick kiss? That's it. Of course, it would be more than a peck, but I wouldn't fully make out with him. No one would have to know. Only Edward and I.

Edward slowly raised his hand and let it hand lazily from the collar of my shirt. My heart went so crazy that Edward backed up a bit. That worked for me. I grabbed his face and was about to kiss him. There was only an inch between our-

"BELLA NO!"

My head snapped to the place where I heard my name. Once I saw Alice, all of thoughts returned to me. So fast that it would make any vampire proud, I was on the other side of the bench. Alice was already between us.

"Okay, okay," said Alice quickly "That was close. You didn't actually kiss him, so that's good. I am disappointed in you though…"

As Alice went on with the mixture of compliments and discouragements I tried to catch my breath. I peeked at Edward behind Alice's back. He was leaning against the back of the bench, his head back, eyes closed. His poker face was on.

A second later he peeked at me. His eyes were so soft and full of understandment. He really was the best guy in the history of ever.

I leaned over, behind Alice, as Edward leaned over. Then the damn bell rang.

I groaned as took my hand and stood me up.

"Love you" I whispered into Edward's ear as I hugged him.

"I love you, too" he kissed my forehead.

"We are going to be late" said Alice, and pulled me towards the gym as Edward followed us at a lower pace, probably going to let us talk "privately" for a few minutes.

**A/N hope you all enjoyed it. Do you guys know how to work that bluish button on the bottom? Next chapter soon, when I get enough reviews.**


	9. Pink lemonade

Hello,

**A/n here you go**

**Stephenie owns everything… wait I own an alarm clock!**

**33**

"How could you do that to me?" whined Alice when we were a good two feet away from him.

"How could I do that to _you_" I asked surprised and I little outraged. I stopped where I was. I raised my eyebrows incredulously at her. "Alice, what about me? I'm the one that is suffering? What about Edward? He is suffering too."

How could she possibly think that? I mean, she was adding to the suffering on both parts.

Edward walked right by us while I was ranting. I heard him chuckle as he passed. Stupid sensitive vampire hearing.

"That might be true," she said, stopping beside me. It was easy to tell that she was thinking about doing some quick thinking "but I put the most work into this. It hasn't been easy, Bella, with all the visions coming and going. Do you know that I actually feel tired? And then there is everything that Edward has been doing—"

"Okay, okay, I get it." I murmured. "You have been working hard."

"_And then there is everything that Edward has been doing_…" she looked unhappy that I had interrupted her "I don't even want to tell you the look on the nurse's face when I gave her the lemonade sample. She looked at me funny. Like I was diseased…Do you want the rest of my lemonade?"

"Sure," why not? I did not have enough time to start my soda during lunch so I was thirsty. She went through her purse and handed me a bottle. I did a double take at the bottle label:

Tropicana

Pink lemonade

I looked at Alice to see if she would start laughing, but she looked concerned with my sanity.

"What?" she asked.

"You gave this to the nurse?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" she seemed hurt.

"It's pink. Pee is yellow"

"Oops." She didn't seem too disturbed. Also, she started walking again, like she was thinking.

I started walking again, too, and she easily stayed by my side. She was going through her purse again and was rumbling around really roughly to find the bottom of it. Finally, she took out a tiny little lip gloss about the size of a little pinky finger.

Alice started walking backwards in front of me, her expression amused. She reached up and started to apply the tiny lip gloss so thick that I wondered if she had used it all up.

"I don't need lip gloss for gym." I complained plucking my lips together. "I'm just going to smudge it during for gym anyways, with my luck and grace."

"No, your not," she said like she was sure. Then again, I didn't doubt her either. Nobody did anymore. "And it's not for gym, it's for Edward."

"How thoughtful."

I opened the door to the gym and welcomed the warmness. Then I looked around my surroundings. Everyone who had gym this period was either standing around or sitting on the first couple layers of bleachers.

"What is going on?" I asked when I spotted Edward; he was leaning against the door to the boy's locker room.

I waved him over but he shook his head and turned his head.

Before I had the chance to get upset I realized that he was having a conversation with Mike Newton. Wait, why was he talking to Mike over me? He did seem engrossed in what Mike was saying, though.

"Alice-" I said shocked"

Of course she knew what I was about to ask.

"Relax, Bella. They are just discussing a paper for Spanish class. Well, Edward is translating the assignment for him. He'll be over in a minute."

Everyone in the group was standing around in little gossip groups. But there was something else, too. Everyone was excited, but trying not to show it. It definitely didn't take Jasper to recognize that the excitement was there. You could breathe it like oxygen.

Well, almost everyone had the look of excitement. Except for three people. Edward looked grumpy. It was the same look he got when Rosalie and Emmett…yeah.

Alice looked annoyed. And I was ready to put money on the fact that my face looked confused.

"What is going on?" I repeated, looking back to Alice.

She cracked a smile "Bella, its gym class in April."

She looked like she should know everything by her words. Like everything should click into place.

"She wasn't here last April," said an angel's voice behind me. I felt a cold set of arms encircle my waist. "She was still recovering from a vampire attack." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"So, what am I missing?" I asked Edward, turning around in his arms. I laid my hands on his arms.

"On the second Tuesday on every April in Forks high school, it is sex ed."

I gawked at him, thinking I had heard him wrong. What an awesome way to tweak my self-control.

**A/N is this a cliffy? I can't tell…..hope you enjoyed it. Update soon. Review. All you have to do is click the button.**

**What should I do during the sex ed. lesson? I never had been to one of those. Should it turn Bella on?**


	10. purple playdoh

Okay, students" yelled coach Clarpp as he entered the gym

**5 pages. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was trying to finish my truth or dare story, which is now done ******

**You can expect updates so much more often now.**

**Stephenie owns everything. I know, I know, I am about to cry, too**

Okay, students" yelled coach Clarpp as he entered the gym. "If you can all sit on the bleachers…"

Edward grabbed my hand and led us to the middle of the bleachers. He sat on my left while Alice sat on my right. I could see her looking at the space between us with a longing look like she wished she could sit there. Instead, she sat on my right, very close to me, and took my attention before a certain someone else could get it.

"So, Bella, have you ever taken sex ed?"

"Um, sorta," I said "in 4th and 5th grade they took us out of our classes to explain to us what happens during puberty."

I blushed when I noticed what I just said. Then I heard a chuckle beside me and blushed even deeper. Alice tried to keep her mouth in a straight line.

"This is a little different," said Alice "you actually learn about sex."

"Mmm"

"Attention, everybody." shouted Coach Clarpp. I turned to look at him before I saw Alice slip into a vision and get a murderous look on her face. "As you will all know today is sex ed. You will be taught and directed about how to be safe during intercourse."

Several teen boys up at the front laughed at that last word. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their immaturity.

"That's enough boys" he continued "however, it will not be me that will teach you. It is going to be Dr. Cullen."

I heard a hiss from both ears. This was going to be bad. On the bright side, I was sure it would get my mind off of Edward's lips.

"Everyone give Dr. Cullen a hand."

A few people clapped and tone person wolf whistled when Carlisle came out of the gym office. I was expecting him to be a little more uncomfortable. Instead, he looked totally at ease.

"Okay, sex ed" acclaimed Carlisle, getting right to business. "Can someone tell me what that is?"

Like a normal high school class, everyone just stared at the blonde beauty. He just stared at the class then a glen of brilliance came to his eye.

He went into his doctor's bag and took out a jar of fun size M&M's. I have to give it to him, after living with a group of teenagers he knew what he was doing.

"I will repeat, can anyone tell me what sex ed is?"

Half of the hands in the room went up. Carlisle inspected the hands before choosing Eric.

"Sex ed is and abbreviation for sexual education. In short, we learn about intercourse and the dangers we can learn to prevent."

"Very good, Mr. Yorkie." Carlisle threw him an M&M's packet. "Now can you please choose someone to define sex for me?"

"Um…" Eric was taken by surprise "Bella?"

Carlisle gave me a half smile. I blushed furiously and then said the same words that came to mind.

"When the train goes into the tunnel."

"Not quite, Bella," said Carlisle over the noise of the laughing teenagers. "That is the definition of intercourse."

He threw an M&M's packet at me anyways. They landed at my feet. Before I could reach for it and white hand was carrying them. "Good try, love."

Because I was sure many eyes were watching us, I only nodded my head.

"Now, sex is anything you want it to be. No, I don't mean go home and point to you dog and say 'sex'. More of sex can be intercourse or merely second base. Sex is whatever you feel sex is."

My blush got worse every time he said the s-word. I'm sure Edward noticed because he kissed my cheek every time.

Now, because I don't feel like telling you about STDs and having every male in this room laughing their butts off, we are going to watch a movie."

As he was putting in the DVD he yelled out "Bella, can you choose someone to answer the question 'how does one get STDs'."

I felt myself blush again and called out the first name that came to mind "Edward?"

Carlisle gave Edward a look like he wanted to laugh. "Do you know, Edward?"

"An STD or sexually transmitted disease is exactly that, a disease transmitted by sex. However, that is just the common way of transmitting them. Aids and a few other STDs may be spread through blood to skin contact. Also, you can transmit them through childbirth and such."

Everyone in the room gawked at Edward except Alice and Carlisle. You could've heard a flea fart. He was so mature in how he answered.

"That's exactly correct, Edward." Carlisle threw him an M&Ms packet (which he handed to me without looking at me). Then he pressed play and we learned about the magical world of STDs.

I hadn't known so many STDs were out there, it made my skin crawl. Oh, and the pictures! I could've lived without seeing them. Even the immature boys in the class were in shock.

Halfway through the movie I grabbed Edward's hand. He bent and kissed my nose then my hairline.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too" I whispered back.

"Do you love me enough to kiss me?" I could hear his crooked smile in his voice.

"Yes," I said and bent back. "But that doesn't mean I will."

"Dammit."

I widened my eyes in surprise. It was so unlike him to swear, even if it was just 'Dammit'.

"No, Bella. This isn't your fault," said Edward, misunderstanding. "I just need to think of a better way to get you to kiss me."

"You won't find a way," I muttered teasingly. "I'm a rock"

"No, I believe that's me. You are more like play-doh."

"Play-doh?"

"The purple color."

I giggled under my breathe. Sometimes this boy I am in love with can be so silly.

I'm guessing that he was taking advantage of my happy mood. Of course, maybe he knew I was going to be in a happy mood the minute he started flirting with me. He ducked down and tried to meet his lips with mine. When he was literally a millimeter away, I quickly turned my head he pecked the corner of my mouth instead.

"EDWARD!"

Edward and I jumped so high and looked at Carlisle, who was the one that screamed. It seemed that he had been trying to get our attention for a while. The whole class had been looking at us for that while.

I blushed when I noticed we were still in the same position. His lips were still on the corner of my mouth.

"Yes?" said Edward getting off of my face. He said it rather rudely.

"Do mind choosing someone to tell us how sex usually starts off?"

A grin spread across his face. "How about you?"

"Sex," began Carlisle "usually begin with kissing. Lots and lots of kissing.-"

Jessica's hand flew up.

"Yes, Miss Stanley?" Carlisle pointed at her.

"Did you know that Edward is not having sex?"

Holy Crow! What the heck? Why would Jessica say something like that? Then the answer came to me. She wanted gossip and who better to gossip about than the abstinence girl.

I heard a growl next to me.

"Yes, I am aware." It seemed that Carlisle just wanted to change the subject but Jessica wanted to keep going.

"What do you think of abstinence?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I believe abstinence is very admirable."

"Bella believes in abstinence, did you know that?" It was obvious by Jessica's tone this was the part she wanted to get to.

"No, I didn't" Carlisle looked at me curiously. It was no secret in the Cullen household hat I wanted to go farther with Edward.

I didn't look back at him though. Instead I picked up my notebook and, without one thought, threw it as hard I could at the back of Jessica's head.

Jessica yelled "OW" and, before anyone could react, chucked it back really hard. It hit my neck, no blood.

Yet.

Without pausing, I pushed my way through the crowd as easily as they weren't there and then tripped. Luckily, I landed on Jessica and brought her down three benches with me. We both hit the floor.

As one, we both stood up and she started hitting me as hard as possible. It hurt! A good part of growing up in Phoenix is that you learn how to fight. Instead of hitting her, I punched. I punched the side of her head and her stomach, until she was bleeding.

A circle surrounded us yelling "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT."

As I punched Jessica in the stomach for the second time, she grabbed it without thinking, curling into herself. I forced my knee up and kneed her in the chin as hard as I could. She staggered back and tripped over her ankle.

I almost ran over to her to stomp on her face when I a strong cold arms encircle my waist.

"LET GO OF ME!" I hollered.

Jessica stood up and took a step towards me in my prison but Coach Clarpp held her back. She didn't seem to resist him as I was.

"Bella, hey, Bella" Carlisle said. I turned around to see that he was the one who was holding me "Calm down."

He put a freezing hand on my cheek and that brought me to my senses.

Then I asked the one thing that was on my mind now.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Carlisle wasn't the one t answer, though

"Bella, Jessica, principal's office, NOW!"

**Wow, Bella just got into a fight. That is what happens when Bella doesn't get any kisses. Reviews make my world go round.**

**33**


	11. reviews

It looks like a lot of people are having trouble reviewing

**It looks like a lot of people are having trouble reviewing.**

**Now, click on the button below.**


	12. blonde replacements

The corner in the principal's office was beige

**Many people seem to think that I only put the second chapter in to get more reviews. I didn't. Other people were having problems reviewing chapter 10.**

**Stephenie owns everything.**

The corner in the principal's office was beige. There was a black dot on it too. Upon closer expectation I saw it was a dead fly. Ew.

Also, it looked like a forest in here, there is so many plants. I don't see why they need so many plants in this school. There are enough outside and no one is going to die form oxygen deprivation.

When I breathed in it felt like I was breathing in silence. Jessica sat in a seat not three feet from me, but from the amount of attention we were giving each other she could've been in China.

"Your not even pretty enough for him, you know that? I don't even know what he sees in you."

She didn't have to tell me who 'he' was. There was only one 'he' in my world.

"I must be pretty enough."

I didn't remember thinking the words in my head. They just slipped out.

"Nah, you were probably just a pity girlfriend. I have them all the time. There is really nothing that great about you."

"The why did he come back to me?" I snapped. Unfortunately, it looked like Jessica already had an answer.

"Because he saw how pathetic you were without him. In other words: out of guilt."

I stood up and was about ready to strike again when the door flew open. In came Mr. Greene, Coach Clarpp, and (to my surprise) Carlisle. He had his doctor's bag with him.

Mr. Greene and Coach Clarpp went to go stand behind the desk with severe expressions on their faces. However, Carlisle went straight to me "Is anything broken?"

Now that he mentions it, my middle finger on my left hand was stinging badly, but I wasn't going to say anything. If I have ever learned anything, it was that after a fight you always down play every injury.

"I'm fine; I just can't get my lip to stop bleeding."

Carlisle took a cotton ball out of his bag and held it against my lip. I let him go to Jessica by relieving him of the cotton ball.

I looked over at Mr. Greene and Coach Clarpp. They were having a serious discussion. My blood went cold when I recognized the word "suspension". I could see Carlisle send an anxious expression my way.

He was currently stitching Jessica's right cheek which I hadn't even noticed bleeding.

"What are you looking it at?" snapped Jessica.

"Something half way between a walrus and an elephant!"

I could see Carlisle trying to keep back a smile at that, but he did let a chuckle come out.

Jessica got a really offended look on her face and opened up her mouth to say something. She was interrupted by Mr. Greene on the last minute though.

"Jessica, if you so much as say one word to Bella, so help me, you will be suspended in a second.." that got Jessica's mouth to close. "Bella, I want to just concentrate on getting your lip better."

"It's all better." I showed Mr. Greene the barely stained cotton ball and threw it into the trash.

"And so is Jessica," said Carlisle, standing up. He went to go stand against the back wall. He bent on leg and put his hands in his pockets. He picture of total ease.

"We are just waiting for your mom to get here, Jessica"

After that was a very uncomfortable silence only increased by Carlisle's tuneless humming. I turned to look at him. I raised my eyebrows at him as if you ask "what are you even still doing here?"

In response he tapped his forehead with his index finger. It was the same thing Edward would do when he was trying to tell me that he was reading someone's mind.

Carlisle was probably here because Edward himself couldn't be here. But all Edward had to do was read his mind.

Once again, the door burst open and in came Mrs. Stanley.

"Why isn't my father here?" I asked Mr. Greene.

"He has a headache. He told me to go ahead without him." Mr. Greene wasn't paying much attention to me, he was shuffling papers. I turned my head so no one could see how much it hurt to be abandoned by Charlie right now.

I turned my attention back to Jessica. Mrs. Stanley was busy obsessing over her. She couldn't seem to stop asking questions, making sure she was okay.

"Mom, Mom, I'm okay, really. Bella can't even punch well."

Mrs. Stanley gave me a look like she blamed everything on me. Her eyes were like her daughters how they always seem to be interested in something.

I rolled my eyes and looked straight ahead. I was sure I was going to lose this one. I jumped when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Carlisle looking down at me with compassion in his eyes. I tried to tell him how scared I was without words. He got the message and ran a hand down my hair.

"Bella, because your father isn't here this will be unfair on your part but-"

"Carlisle can take the place of Charlie." I didn't even bother to ask him, I knew he would do this for me.

Mr. Greene raised his eyebrows at Carlisle.

"She is like a daughter to me." said Carlisle with a smile.

"Okay. First off, Bella, why don't you tell us what happened?"

I glanced at Carlisle who nodded.

"Okay, what happened is this: after the video Jessica raised her hand to have a conversation with Carlisle right in front of the class. She started telling him about my sex life-"

"Nu-uh. All I said was-. " Mr. Greene raised his hand.

"You will have your turn after Bella, Jessica."

Jessica made a 'humph' sound and Mr. Greene looked back at me pointedly.

"As I was saying before I was very rudely interrupted…Jessica started telling Carlisle about my sex life and then I tossed a notebook at her which hit her head. She then chucked it back at me. Then I tripped and knocked her over. She started hitting me as hard as she could and I punched her back. That went on for a few minutes until Carlisle took me off her."

Coach Clarpp was taking notes though everything. We waited in silence until we couldn't hear his pen scratch the paper anymore. I looked at Carlisle. I don't know what I was looking for. Approval maybe?

"That's my girl," he whispered and smiled at me.

I definitely got approval.

"Jessica, got anything to add?"

"First of all, I was not just preaching out Bella's sex life. I was merely discussing abstinence with Dr. Cullen and Bella got brought up. She started it. She. Started. It."

Mr. Greene nodded and looked at both Mrs. Stanley and Carlisle "Parents got anything to ad? Especially you, Dr. Cullen, since you were there?"

"I just thought that I would point out that Jessica is just as much as fault as Bella is," Carlisle said this with a stern look on his face.

"Bella started it," said Mrs. Stanley. Was it impossible for her to be more original? Her brainless daughter already said that.

"Nobody really cares who started it, Mrs. Stanley." said Carlisle "the only thing that does matter is that it did happen. Also, if you want my opinion, it seems that Jessica started it merely by discussing Bella's life with me."

All Mrs. Stanley could do was stare at the doctor, seeming dazed by his beauty. I could not help but laugh.

"Everyone" Mr. Greene raised his hand trying to get attention back to himself. "I have taken into consideration both girls spotless records and I have some out with a compromise. Both of you can either choose ten hours of community service to the school or three days suspension."

"Community service" I said at once. Community service didn't go on your permanent record. I looked at Jessica to see what she would choose.

"Suspension."

Mr. Greene nodded his head and wrote down something in his book. "Come in on Saturday morning at seven for your first chore, Bella."

I nodded my head and stood up to leave before he could say anything else. Carlisle followed me out. It looked like we were headed out to the parking lot.

"I'm on Edward's side," said Carlisle out of no where.

"Edward's side?"

"I think you should just kiss him," said Carlisle. "It would be so much easier for both of you. You were in the office because of this stupid thing in the first place."

I groaned. I so did not want to do this right now.

"No one can defy the Cullen boys. Not even you, Bella."

I gave him a sarcastic expression.

"Well, just for you to know, I am as loyally on his side as Alice is on yours."

My eyes widened without my consent.

"Just kiss him Bella." he said

I shook my head and was bout to give him a defiant 'no' when his cell phone went off. He stared at it with a worried expression before opening it. "Charlie?"

_Charlie?_

"No, no she's fine…community service…10 hours…yes, of course, we'd love to…sounds good…no really, it's fine…yup…okay…feel better…mhmm…goodbye."

He hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket before he met my worried expression.

"Charlie is still sick. He doesn't want you to risk catching it so he asked if you can spend the night at our house. You can't sleep with Edward, though."

I let out a sigh of relief. Charlie was okay. And I knew that Carlisle could care less if I slept with Edward or not. I was really looking forward to tonight. Now, only if we could kiss…

"Do you want a ride home?" asked Carlisle, taking out his keys and unlocking his car.

"Can't, Edward and I have detention." I blushed.

"What did you do no?" asked Carlisle. He asked it like he was asking for the time. I bet that long ago he had accepted that his kids were going to get into trouble no matter what he did to try to stop it.

"Um…we were passing notes in Mr. Mason's room."

"Ah," he said as the bell rang "See you later." He got into his car.

"Bye," I said backing up a little bit "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

The moment he was gone I was surrounded by a pair of very strong arms. "Looks like someone got into a bit of trouble today." He nuzzled my neck.

I laughed as I backed up and led the way to the cafeteria for detention.

**Review. My second chapter in three days. I'm getting better at this as we speak. Woo!!**

**Love ya…need ideas for what happened in detention.**


	13. Complicated

**Okay, you guys my Microsoft word is f***ed up. I don't know how this looks. Enjoy. Happy late Halloween**

"I don't want one word from any of you."

Everyone in the room looked up to see Mr. Mason coming in. Edward, who was on my right, looked up at me as I fidgeted in my chair. I wasn't use to getting in trouble.

To make everything worse Jessica, Lauren and Mike all had detention, too. Even though they were on the other side of the room, I felt that detention was not going to be fun.

"I will be back in one hour. Until then, I do not want to hear one noise from this room. Do I make myself clear?"

Without waiting for an answer he stalked out of the room. The minute the door closed behind him conversation exploded.

"How are you?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I could feel heat rise up my face. Just the thought that his lips were so close…

"Mmm" I muttered and went through my belongings without searching for anything in particular. Just a distraction.

"You want to know what I was thinking while the teacher was talking?" His voice sent shivers up my spine. Not the bad kind either.

"About…about ways we can get through detention?"

"Yes, actually." His hand went to my inner thigh and all the nerve endings on the right side of my body just about had a heart attack. I don't know what my body was filled with, his desire for me, or mine for his. But desire was definitely the main aspect.

Then I didn't know what I desired. His lips…or more?

"Edward I whined, knowing I just couldn't kiss him. That it was against everything I have worked for.

"What?" he asked and spun me around to face him. He continued to rub my leg up and down for a few minutes while I was trying to make a complete sentence.

I mind was like a cloud, and it wasn't about to rain. Still, there were a few words floating in the cloud.

"You need…stop…desire…argh."

"Desire? What do you desire?" his face came closer to mine with every word.

I said the last and biggest word on my cloud

"You." Edward.

Edward smiled his angel's smile and he moved his other hand to my face where he started to rub my cheek with his thumb. It was at the same rhythm as my leg and just as seductive.

"I can always help with that desire, you know." His voice never sounded so much like honey.

"Can't…promise…woke me up!" I was gasping for breathe. My vision had become blurry. I just couldn't think of anything. Especially the desire to get him to stop. I loved the feeling he was giving me. It is the best ever,

"Hey, Bella!" yelled my heaven in hell from across the room.

I turned and saw Lauren looking at me. Glaring. My conscious came crashing down around me and I was able to give her the most annoyed look I could muster.

"What is it, Lauren?"

She looked once at the door to make sure Mr. Mason wasn't coming then she walked over to me. Her walk had a swing in it, which I was sure to suppose to look swooning, but to me it seemed she just had some thing up her....

She sat herself right in Edward's lap and turned to face me.

"I heard what you did to Jessica." stated Lauren, putting one arm around Edward's shoulders.

"Lauren…" said Edward, taking Lauren's arm off of him. "Can you please get off me?"

Edward looked like he was just forced to eat food.

"Why, Baby?" her voice sounded very flirty. "I can give you everything she doesn't five you. A kiss, for one thing."

Without waiting for permission she kissed him fully on the lips. At first, Edward was completely still, not wanting to hurt the human. Then, to my surprise, it looked like he kissed back once then got her the hell off of him.

Without waiting for Lauren to stand up, Edward did. Lauren got knocked to the ground with a hurt look on her faced as she faced rejection.

Knowing Edward was frozen I had to say something. "Lauren, stay away from my boyfriend. Don't go near him or me. If you do I will make you go the same way I did to Jessica!"

"I can take you any day!" She raised her fists in front of her. Bad move!

I took one step forward, ready to go for her stomach, when a cold arm went around my waist.

"That's enough fighting Bella." His voice was almost a chuckle.

"You see, your boyfriend knows you can't fight! God, you don't even kiss him anymore. I bet I got more lip action from him than you did today."

My body went cold. I thought I imagined that.

She got Edward's lips to…action?

Even though I could barely move, my eyes somehow made their way to his face. At once I knew her words were true. His face was composed, but I knew a slight tinge of fear on it.

He kissed Lauren.

As Lauren wiggled her butt back to her seat, I sat down in my seat with a sigh. Was this my fault? Not my lips…not her fault.

"Bella?"

I ignored him and continued to study my fingers.

"Bella," he paused, but continues when I said nothing, "Please say something."

"You kissed her." The hurt in my voice sounded strong, even to me. The pain in side of me made me start to lose feeling in my hands and feet. (Which I was partly thankful for, because of my broken finger.) My whole world came crashing down on me. To top it off, I didn't know if this was my fault. I could feel tears streaming down my face. I wanted nothing more than to hear him deny what he did.

He remained quiet for a solid minute, then whispered "No, not really."

I looked up at him with skeptical eyes. I saw it. Lauren said it.

"Believe me, Bella, I didn't kiss her." He ran a hand down my hair and silently whipped away my never ending tears "I just…kissed."

It was hard to believe that just a minute ago my head was up in the clouds, not able to form a sentence. Now, I was unable to decide to shout at him or to hug him. I didn't know whose fault it was. It felt like I didn't know anything.

"I saw you kiss her."

"I just wanted…I can't even say your lips. You. All of you. That leg rubbing wasn't just for you. I guess I just took whatever came. To give myself credit, I did realize I had to get her off of me before it came to much."

"Why couldn't you just ignore that desire, you have me do it all the time?

I was starting to feel better. This was my fault. I'm the one filling him with desire. Me. I wasn't very upset anymore, there was no way I could be upset with him for long. Even for something like this. No I was proud. This Greek God was filled with desire because of me!

"I couldn't," said Edward simply.

I couldn't help but smile and kiss his cheek. That was aloud.

We sat in very comfortable silence for a while, each thinking differently. I was thinking about how easily it was to forgive him, because he would just as easily do the same for me. I smiled at the thought of how much he loved me.

Without thinking about it, I intertwined my fingers.

"Amm" I groaned as pain shot through my right hand. I had just about forgotten about my broken finger.

The second my groan started Edward's eyes flicked to my face. I had no choice but to put up my right hand to show him my finger.

He held it very gently that it felt like ice on my hand instead. Edward would poke my finger every few seconds making sure not to hurt me.

"It looks like your second knuckle is out of place, do you want me to fix this now or wait for Carlisle?"

His eyes were filled with sorrow for my pain.

"Carlisle." I wanted to wait for pain killers. He smiled down at me. His hand encased my finger like an ice box while he leaned down to peck me on the lips. I looked at him in wonder.

He knew what I was about to ask; he smiled.

"I kissed you, you didn't kiss me."

His phone buzzed telling him he got a text message. He went into his chest pocket and took it out. I put my head on his shoulder and read Alice's message.

_Edward, tell Bella that I got some clothes for her already ___

"Bella-"

"I know" I giggled when I interrupted him.

I closed my eyes and we sat like that for the last ten minutes of detention. His fingers brushed through my hair until it was perfectly smooth.

At last the bell rang and I stretched to get up.

"Hey, Bella." Mike was right beside my desk. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." It sounded like a question.

**Okay, there is your chapter. Tell me what you think**


	14. Singled Out

**I know I updated on Saturday but I thought I could give you another one this week.**

**And the last chapter didn't have a disclaimer for the last chapter so this counts for both**

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

I heard Edward make a low growl behind me, which I just ignored. Mike looked at him, blinked once, and then shook his head.

I knew that Edward would definitely be listening in on this.

"Come on," muttered Mike. It looked like he was about to take my hand, then thought better of it. Instead, he turned and motioned for me to join him. I did after looking back anxiously at Edward.

We both stood in the corner of the room. I could feel a pair of cautious topaz eyes on us. Apparently, so could Mike.

"Bella…"

Mike appeared to look really nervous, like he was being forced to sing a song he didn't know in a talent show.

"Bella…"

He lost his nerve again. I was already annoyed with him. I swear, it was like the more time I spent with him, the more annoying he became.

"Mike…" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He took a deep breathe. "Bella, I really really like you. You are smart and hot. I think we were made for each other. Not you and him. Unlike him, I don't mind you believe in abstinence. That is okay with me. I know you have feelings for me; you should be able to be able to act on them. Please, I want you to ditch him and come to me."

He said this in a whisper so that, if Edward were human, he wouldn't be able to hear. Except, Edward was a vampire, so he heard more than I did.

"Mike…" I started, uncomfortable and then something registered.

"Mike, Edward is being absolutely understanding of my pledge of abstinence. He hasn't pushed me to go further than I have wanted to go. I love him, Mike. Please, give up on this dream before you get hurt.

"Bella, I can't. I have waited and waited, but I can't wait anymore."

There was one thing he couldn't wait for, disappointment. I was through with letting him down lightly.

"Mike, I don't like you." I drawled out each word. "Your golden retriever attitude is getting annoying. I love Edward, not you, get used to it."

I meant to turn around and walk back to Edward but I tripped. Mike instinctively tried to catch me, but instead fell on top of me.

He gazed into my eyes for a couple seconds. I bet he was going for one of those times where you finally realize that you are in love with the person on top of you. Or, maybe, he was trying to dazzle me, like Edward does.

All I noticed is that he had onion breathe.

"Um, Mike, can you get off of me?" I whispered.

"One sec," he whispered back, thinking he had succeeded in trying whatever he was trying to accomplish.

He crushed his tongue into my mouth. It was huge, wet, disgusting and slimy. I bleached as his tongue went too far into my mouth; he thought I was kissing him back.

Taking that as an invitation, he stuck it deeper down my throat so his tooth was biting my lip, almost making it bleed.

Then, he was off me.

Without thinking about it, I sat up. Edward stood over me, protectively, with Mike in a headlock.

"If I were you, I would grab my stuff then run out of here." Edward was talking through his teeth and he looked mad!

Edward let go of Mike, who crumbled to the floor as though he had no bones. In one motion he was on his feet again and ran out of his room, forgetting his stuff. His golden tail was between his legs.

Edward knelt down beside me and rubbed my back as I coughed out Mike's tongue.

"You okay? He asked when I appeared better.

Before I could answer, Mr. Mason came in. he didn't look mad, but confused. He didn't seem to notice us yet.

"I thought I told everybody not to leave till I dismiss you."

His eyes swept the room and landed on us.

"Well, I guess you two can go. Because the others did not follow my directions, they will get another detention tomorrow."

Edward helped me to my feet gently then raised his eyebrows at me. I nodded at him, telling him I was alright. Mr. Mason didn't miss the exchange.

"Anything going on?" his head was leaning on the door frame as though he wasn't sure about how involved he should get.

"No, no, we're fine. I just tripped the minute you came in."

Mr. Mason nodded, and then nodded again.

"See you guys tomorrow."

We followed him out of the room, my hand slipping into Edward's, hoping he can keep my finger numb. Once we outside the door I turned around and caught it before it locked us out.]

Edward looked at me questioningly, but I answered before he could ask.

"Mike's stuff. We can't just leave it here."

"Yes we can." I didn't know if I was supposed to hear that. Probably not, because Edward walked back into the class and put Mike's books underneath his own. He walked right by me, out the open door.

I had to run to keep up with his unhuman pace.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I don't know."

He pursed his lips for a second. I let him think, not knowing what to say. What did I do? It's not like I kissed Mike back. Finally, he talked a bit, slowing down a bit.

"Why is it that every boy in Forks is after you, Bella? Even after all this time they see a 'loophole' in our relationship and they try to take advantage of that. It's just getting annoying. I'm sorry; I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

He put his arm around my shoulders and squished me to him, so he had access to kiss my forehead.

"I know how you feel," I told him. "That is one of the bad things about being in love with you, everyone else is, too."

"It's not exactly my…one of the bad things?"

He glanced at me with a worried expression. I hadn't even noticed I had said that part.

To lighten up his mood, I twisted out of his arm with a laugh. I started running to his car as fast as I could. Halfway there I turned around to see him looking at me with adorning eyes and a smile. He was still walking at the human pace.

Thinking about how I didn't trip once, I got into the unlocked car and pressed the lock button.

I'm guessing he heard the click because without warning he was standing outside th car. I kept my finger on the lock button because he could open the door with a key if he wanted to.

"Come on Bella, open the door!" he called.

"You locked me in this morning. So this afternoon, I'm locking you out."

Being careful to keep my thumb on the lock, I slipped into the drivers seat, so I could hear him better.

"Let me drive."

I opened the window a bit, just big enough for him to slip his key into. He took his keys out of his pocket but held them inside a fist.

"My car is meant for speed."

"I'm not!" I had a feeling I was going to win.

"Let me take you on a date tonight, and you can drive."

That stopped me, but I really want to drive. I didn't like it when he spent money on me though. But still, drive the Volvo? How could I say no?

"Deal."

He smiled and slid the car keys in. the minute I felt the keys in the palm of my hand, I let my thumb of the button. Next thing, he was beside me, slamming the door shut.

**Okies. There ya go! Update whenever**

**Review, please. 33**


	15. Reckless

**Hi, short chapter here, sorry my loves. Belongs to the genius Aka Stephenie Meyer. She is such a lucky ducky.**

"No, put the shift on automatic!" said Edward for the third time that minute.

It was ten minutes later and we had only moved a half of a foot. Edward was getting annoyed at my incapability's to drive the Volvo while I tried to remember what automatic was.

"I don't know how!" I screamed at him. I was getting just as annoyed as he was. "You keep on telling me to do it, but you are not telling me how!"

"How do you not know how to drive shift?" he muttered under his breathe and reached for the handle thingy. I slapped his hand before it could make contact.

"No, I'm driving, not you! Just tell me how to put the thing on the thing."

"Can't I do it?" he practically begged.

"No, me do it."

"Ugh…take the shift and lower it down slightly…no, that's neutral." He made to catch my hand which was going very slowly down so I didn't miss automatic yet again. "STOP!"

His sudden outburst made my hand twitch so it went onto drive. Since my foot slammed on the gas, we went sprinting three feet. I hurriedly tapped the breaks just in time.

"Bella, you okay?" he asked anxiously, turning my face to look at him. His eyes had disapproval written all over them.

"Yeah, let me try that again." I didn't think it was a good idea to ask him if I _could_ do it again.

He groaned but complied, but first he made sure my seatbelt was on right. "You put your on, too."

It might seem silly that I was worried about him getting hurt if we had an accident. But still, he complied.

This time, by some miracle, I made it out of the parking lot. All the time, it was easy to tell that Edward was about to have a meltdown. With each sharp swerve or if I put one more ounce of weight on the peddle (that was all I needed to go really fast) he would grab my arm or make to save from an almost accident.

"Whoa!" I said, wiping my brow on the back of my hand to emphasize how hard this was. We were out of the school parking lot and I was about to take my first major turn.

"You don't have to put much force into the turn, Bella. Just do it very very lightly."

Edward looked just about ready to have a heart attack.

Ever so lightly, I pressed down on the gas. I was surprised that my turn was so effective. The only problem was that it was sort of wide. The kind of turn I would take with my truck.

"Good job, Bella, keep up that speed. Don't go any slower." Even though it was me behind the wheel, Edward still felt the need to have some sort of speed.

I could show him speed.

For a second, I totally forgot I was in the Volvo instead of my truck. My foot slammed down on the pedal and we surged forward onto the road.

I was really enjoying myself.

I had to be going as fast as Edward now, or at least Alice. Somehow, I was able to keep on the road but I did swerve a lot. Twice, Edward made to stop me and twice I yelled "No!". Every other second I would quickly whip my head to look at him and he looked petrified. Not by the speed, but my safety.

"Bella, watch OUT!"

I looked at him for a second to long.

Edward made to grab the wheel, but a split second later, he grabbed me instead. I held onto the wheel in a panic, turning this way and that. Trying to get some control, but none came.

For a split second I registered a long piece of wood in front of me, and then I felt Edward pull me into his chest and hid my face in his neck. One of his hands was on the back of my head, protecting it. The other was on my neck; his arm was going down my back.

Before I realized we were about to crash, I realized that his main concern was for me to be safe.

Pieces of glass flew by us. They bounced right off of Edward, some of them bounced off me, too. Others got stuck in my skin. In total, I would say that I was bleeding from seven places, not much.

With a big crash, the car skidded to a stop. Edward was strong enough to keep us both in place, but I did get a bit of whiplash.

All together, I was fine, just in shock and about to freak out.

In a movement I didn't see, my face was in Edward's hand.

"Bella, Bella" he called to my unresponsive mind. I couldn't remember how to answer or if I should answer. Slowly, as if it wasn't a decision, I nodded my head.

Another second, his door slammed shut and he was at my door pulling me out. Because I was still in shock, I didn't do anything to help him like take my seat belt off. I heard him grunt in frustration.

He carried me over to sit beside a tree. He somehow found out that I wouldn't be able to stand by myself.

"Edward" I choked out before he could go back to the car. I grabbed his leg with my uninjured hand.

He turned back to me and knelt down. A tiny part of my brain was thinking about inconsequence matters. Like the irony of all of this.

"First Tyler gets into a car crash and now us.

"Bella," he grabbed my face and waited for eye contact. "I'm going to call Carlisle to come and get you, you're in shock.

He backed up slowly till he was at his car. Then he turned around and went through the glove compartment.

While he was rustling through his stuff, I finally took in what his car looked like. It wasn't pretty. **(Pic in profile, just imagine that being the Volvo**) and it was all because of me. Guilt took over half the numbness in my mind.

In some place of my mind, I could hear Edward talking in worried tones. When I heard the phone slam shut I looked back over at him. He was gingerly inspecting the damage and was unhooking wires under the hood at the same time.

Selfishly, I wanted him to be inspecting damage on me and not the car. Only because I was not in the right state of mind, I picked up a palm size rock and threw it at him. it bounced right off of him and broke the drivers seat window, breaking the glass.

**Short chapter, I just didn't feel like typing anymore, sorry.**

**Okay, Bella is a total freak out now. The Volvo is crashed and Carlisle is on the way.**

**More to come. The date is in like two or three chapters. 33**

**Review. And make my day.**


	16. United Nations

**No matter how much I beg and cry, Stephenie Meyer will not give me twilight or any of the characters**

_In some place of my mind, I could hear Edward talking in worried tones. When I heard the phone slam shut I looked back over at him. He was gingerly inspecting the damage and was unhooking wires under the hood at the same time._

_Selfishly, I wanted him to be inspecting damage on me and not the car. Only because I was not in the right state of mind, I picked up a palm size rock and threw it at him. it bounced right off of him and broke the drivers seat window, breaking the glass._

He turned and looked at me, confused. There was something really funny about his expression and I laughed at him. I literally broke out laughing harder than I could ever.

Edward walked back over to me at a human pace. I could tell he was both worried and relieved.

Worried because I was acting weird.

Relieved because I was no longer in shock.

He pushed my hair back; worry was taking over on his face.

"I'm really okay, Edward. I'm sorry I threw a rock at you and your window. I didn't mean to break it. Can you forgive me?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. If he told me I was I wasn't going to disagree with him. Then I had an epiphany that I just had to tell him.

"Oh, Edward! I just had an epiphany! Okay, okay. You know _United_ Kingdom and _United_ States. United means together; that mean all the states are together. So, united Kingdom means all the kingdom's are together."

To empathize my point, I did rapid hand movements ending with putting my fingers in each other. I nodded my head eagerly.

Edward looked at me like I had three heads. He didn't get a chance to say anything else, though. Carlisle came up in his car and that seemed to trigger another epiphany.

"Oh, Edward. The United Nations!"

"Edward," said a voice next to us. I looked to the voice and saw Carlisle standing there, looking more worried than I had ever seen him. he had his black doctor's bag by his side.

"I'm fine, she's fine. She is just in shock. Dad, please help her."

Edward's voice was strained but I could tell that he was entertained against his will. "She's talking nonsense, it is worrying me."

Carlisle took out his black bag from behind his back. Next thing, he had a needle in his had. I swallowed my fear. Slowly, as though scared I might attack him, he put the needle in my arm.

At once I felt the effects. It was strange as though I had become numb and alive at the same time. My veins filled with the crushing guilt. It seemed stupid that two seconds ago I was so desperate for him to understand my amazing epiphany when what I want now was for him to know how truly sorry I am.

"Edward-"

He cut me off.

"Bella, go with Carlisle. I'll be there shortly. You need to get away from here. You can't think right." He used his dazzling eyes on me.

For once, it didn't work.

"Edward, I'm so-"

"I know. Go home with Carlisle."

Carlisle got me on my feet before I had the chance to comprehend what Edward had said. Carlisle's cold arm went around my shoulders as he walked with me to his car. He opened the door for me, just like Edward would.

Before I ducked down into the car, I looked up at Edward and saw him looked at me. We gave each other a small smile at the same time. It was just like a sappy love story.

I put my feet up on the seat and my chin on my knees. Once we were a safe distance away, Carlisle chuckled.

"What?" I whined.

He looked at me, considering.

"It's just that none of this would have happened if you would have kissed Edward."

I didn't know exactly what he meant by that, but I was sure he was correct.

"Why won't you just get out of it?" I groaned.

"I told you, I am on his side. Don't you think that since you destroyed his car, you should at least give him one intsy bitty kiss?"

Even though the question was supposivally hypothetical, it brought me up short.

Should I?

He has had his car for years. I have only had my promise for a few hours. Surely, his was more important than my promise. I suddenly felt very sick to my stomach.

Was this is? Could I be so selfish that I could take away everything that he has?

I love him more than anything but I haven't been acting like it. Maybe it is time to acting so selfish. I should betray myself and help him.

Betrayal…

I wasn't going to be the only one betrayed. What about Rosalie and Esme and…Alice. Three women who were as eager for me to as I just was. Still, I love Edward more than all of them combined.

What if I just stayed-?

"How are you feeling?" asked Carlisle while he put his hand to my forehead, taking my temperature.

"Confused."

He seemed to understand the troubling subject on my mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Did I?

"Nah."

"If you require my personal opinion, it is that you should most definitely kiss him. You don't owe it only to him but to yourself, also.

I stared at him, confused. "Please stop talking in riddles."

He smiled at that, showing all his white teeth.

"What I said made perfect sense."

"Your so wise." I said teasingly. Even if I didn't have a clue about what he said, I still knew he was right. Either way it didn't matter; next time I see Edward, I'm going to run into his arms and kiss him like…like I hadn't kissed him all day.

I laughed out loud at the irony.

Carlisle looked at me alarmed. I could tell he was concerned that my craziness was coming back. I shook my head at him. I was cheered up by the fact that the next time I saw Edward I would make up for destroying his car…

…if he would let me.

He could be to upset that I hurt his car. I am no car expert, but I know that those damages were beyond repair. He would have to get a new car because of me.

I hoped beyond hope that he would. He would deserve every kiss just like I deserve every insult.

Agony ripped my insides as Carlisle pulled into the garage.

The walk into the house was silent until he stopped in front of the door, blocking my way. I looked at him, confused.

"Bella, if you feel dizzy or get a headache, come and find me immediately, okay?

"Sure, sure." I said, surprised. Was it the drugs he gave me?

He nodded once and opened the door for me. Esme was waiting by the door and at once she engulfed me in a hug. A hug that made me miss Renee.

"Oh, Bella, I was so worried."

She let go of me to inspect me. Relief slipped on her face when she noticed I was fine.

"I'm okay." I replied. "Um, is Alice here?"

I shouldn't have asked because just then, she appeared at the top of the stairs. She was staring at me. Glaring actually. Glaring at me really hard. Glaring at me like I had just killed Jasper.

My words came out weak.

"We need to talk."

"Yes…we…do."

**There you go. There is your update this week. **

**Give me ideas about how Alice takes the news about Bella going to kiss Edward**


	17. Priority Lists

**Stephenie owns everything. No, not me, her, you want to rub it in some more? Enjoy!**

"_Um, is Alice here?"_

_I shouldn't have asked because just then, she appeared at the top of the stairs. She was staring at me. Glaring actually. Glaring at me really hard. Glaring at me like I had just killed Jasper._

_My words came out weak._

"_We need to talk."_

"_Yes…we…do."_

Alice was by my side in a split second. I could tell she was becoming more livid by the second. If it was possible, steam would be coming from her ears.

"Alice, don't…" Esme didn't know how to finish her sentence.

"Don't…don't what, Mom?"

I had never seen Alice this angry. Or angry at all for that matter. And I didn't know how to make it better.

"Alice, just don't. This is her decision. Her's alone. No girl has ever succeeded at this. Don't make her feel bad that she is just like us."

I was never more thankful to Esme's motherly position in this family than I was at this moment. If anyone had any power over Alice, it would be Esme.

"Fine then, I'll take her upstairs."

As she spoke she knocked my legs out from under me and carried me to the stairs. She wasn't taking care to be careful, obviously.

She dropped me at the entrance to her room. Luckily, I landed on my feet and only stumbled a little bit.

"Sit." Commanded Alice, pointing to the bed.

I was too scared to say no. once I was seated; I was too scared to move.

Alice definitely wasn't. She couldn't stop moving. She was pacing back and forth so fast that she was just a big blur of pink white and black.

After going back and forth a few hundred times she just stopped still and started her temper tantrum. It was just how I always imagined a Alice temper tantrum to go.

"How could you! How could you! _How could you! How could you!_ HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU!"

Her movements reminded me of a penguin trying to fly, which penguins can not. After a few minutes of watching her penguin temper tantrum, she stopped abruptly. Without warning, she jumped across the room and bounced onto her bed beside me.

I had to say it broke my heart to see my best friend so upset. No matter what I did, I always hurt someone I love.

"Alice, what do you se?" I whispered this; afraid talking might upset her more.

"I saw what you decided." She wouldn't look at me. Instead, she took my hand and pulled me until I was lying down beside her.

"I'm…sorry."

I was looking up at the ceiling just like she was. For the nest few minutes mo words were said. The only sounds in the room was the sound of us two breathing and my heart beat.

"How could you do this to me?" whimpered Alice. The sound of pouring rain started outside the window.

"Do this to _you_?"

Alice lifted her eyebrows. I sat up to look at her better.

"Alice this has nothing to do with you1"

"Yeah, it does."

"No, it doesn't"

"Yeah, it does."

"No, it doesn't, Alice. You aren't the one going to kiss Edward. You aren't the one going to be kissing me back. I'm sorry if you are disappointed in me but I have to do what is best for everyone."

I put my hand to my hips and did my best not to trip as I got off the bed and exited the room. I knew I couldn't look back unless I absolutely had to.

"Best for everyone…"

Now I absolutely had to look back. Not because she said something to me but because of the way she said it. Bitterness was in her tone and it was directed towards me.

"No, Bella. It's not best for everyone. It is best for Edward. He is the only person it is best for. It is not best for you or me or Esme or Carlisle or the Wicked Witch of the West. It's all about Edward. Then something comes along that we can do together and you're all 'you know what, screw you Alice. I'm going to be on Edward's side again.'" she did a very good job at mimicking my voice.

"You call me your best friend, but how can you be my best friend if I can't even count on you. That's what I mean with this having to do with me."

I stayed as still as possible, surprised by her uncharacteristic outburst. Then, it finally hit me. She wasn't happy that I was going for a day with out kissing Edward. She was happy to be spending some time with me. Alice was feeling left out.

No wonder she was so upset. We finally do something together and I mess up our bonding time. I must have been blind not to see how much I was hurting her.

But still, I couldn't just not kiss Edward after everything I did to him today.

First things first, though. I have to take care of my best friend. I sat down on the bed beside her and lazily put my arm around her shoulders. I was surprised that she didn't shove it off or anything.

I waited until she looked at me to begin.

"Alice, I never meant to hurt you-"

"You could have fooled me." She was still angry.

"Alice," I whined "maybe…maybe there is a problem with my priority list."

Alice rolled her eyes at me but I could still see that her feelings were still hurt. "Am I even on this list of yours? Am I even important enough to be on it? I don't think so. I can guess what you list looks like: Edward, Edward, Edward, Bella, Edward…"

"No," I said, my feeling hurt now. "Edward, Alice, the rest of the Cullens, Bella. I guess I just got too obsessed with making my first priority happy….I love you, Alice. You are my…the best friend ever. I guess I haven't been acting as one."

"No, you haven't." I could tell she was thawing out.

We stayed quiet for a little bit. Maybe five, ten minutes later she put her arms around me and buried her face into my neck.

"I love you, too."

I laughed and then held her closer. She laughed with me then we let go of each other. Alice put her fingers to the inside of her eyes like she was wiping away tears.

"So, are you going to kiss him?" she was still laughing, along with me.

"Yeah."

She stopped laughing. That made me stop.

She looked at me with an exhausted expression. "Oh, come on, Bella. Please don't do this. For me? Number two on your priority list."

Her face became so heart-breakingly, unbearably hopefully that I really wished I didn't have to. I just hope I can explain it right.

"Alice…number one on my list day's sucked. All because of me. I first made him late. Then I got him in detention. After that a bunch of hormonal teenage girls were _all up on his jock._ Now, his car just got totaled. I owe him, Alice. I owe him big time…Also, it really didn't help him that his girlfriend refused to kiss him all day. Can't you see my point?"

"No," said Alice stubbornly and crossed her arms.

I sighed and gave her up as a lost cause. At least she didn't hate me anymore. I stood up and bent down to kiss her forehead. She huffed once but I could see a tug on her lips.

"Love you, Alice!" I said over my shoulder, exiting the room. I closed the door behind me.

At a slow human pace I walked down to see Esme drawing in the Living room. she was lying across the love seat with her feet waving in the air. I smiled in greeting as I made my way into the kitchen for a snack.

My mind had time to wander as I made my Ritz Crackers peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I mostly thought about how I was going to kiss him. Should I apologize for all of today?

After going through several different versions of the next time we met, I made up my mind that the most unpainful way to let him know I was kissing him again was to just kiss him.

I could see it in my mind. Me running up to him while he came in through he front door. Him saying something sweet. I would put my arms around neck and slowly, very slowly, I would kiss him. Our lips would meet and-

"Hi."

Looks like Alice was back to her chirpy self. She didn't let me say hi back. Instead, she picked up another knife and started to help me.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." I said. I need her as my best friend again.

"Forget it, you'll say no."

She seemed sad as she smashed the last sandwich together. I could guess what I was about to say no to.

"You would know." I laughed.

Alice gave me a face but asked anyway. "For me? Can you please not kiss him today? Please? Please? Please? I love you, my best friend! Please?"

"Alice, please give it up. I am going to kiss him."

Esme walked into the room, interrupting our little argument. Alice ran to her side and hugged her around the middle. Suck up.

"Mom, do you think Bella should kiss Edward, or not?"

I looked at Esme expectantly, eager to see which side she would take. She didn't succeed at not kissing Carlisle, though

"It's her decision," Esme shrugged and maneuvered herself out of Alice's arms "But, personally, or not."

"Why not?" I asked.

Esme laughed at my pouty expression "To much kissing in this house already. Also, it would be good if one of us females can go without kissing our man for a day."

"She is not going to kiss him." exclaimed Alice, smiling.

"You didn't even have a vision, honey." Esme bent down and kissed Alice's forehead.

I heard a noise that made my heart leap. The front door opened. Without looking at the other two women, I sprinted into the living room. There stood an angel.

He smiled brightly and caught me in his arms.

"Edward," I whispered and put my hands in his hair. He put his arms around my waist.

Slowly, just like I planned it, I stood on my toes and lent my lips towards him. it didn't matter to me that people were looking. It didn't matter to me that this was the end of everything I worked for today. It didn't matter to me that Alice would get upset again. All that matters is me and him, him and me.

Anticipation knotted my stomach as I just about closed the last inch. I could feel his cool breath swimming with my hot breath. Everything about the universe made sense at that moment.

**What will happen? Where is the Volvo? Will Carlisle get the phone call about Alice's pink pee? All in the next chapter.**

**Goodnight, I am about to drop dead I am so tired.**

**I will get you reviews in the morning **


	18. To kiss or not to kiss?

Sorry about the delay. Hey, I am supposed to be doing an English essay right now instead.

Stephenie Meyer owns everything.

All of sudden there was a hand in front of my lips. I jumped at it. Annoyance broke out inside of me. All I wanted was a kiss.

"Move your hand!" I snapped at the obnoxious pixie right next to me.

"It's not my hand." She was utterly happy about it, too. "Open your eyes."

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Alice. She was tugging Carlisle and Esme's hands to get them into the other room. A hand was still on my lips.

Upon closer inspection I saw it was Edward's hand. I thought he wanted me to kiss him. I looked at him, confused.

He crooked smiled at me and lowered his hand. Oh, he wanted privacy. I stood on my tippy toes again to kiss him. His hand shot up again.

"Whaaat?" I whined.

"I'm not going to kiss you like this. Any other way sure, I would be more than pleased to. Just not like this, Bella."

"Like what?" I allowed some venom to sip into my voice, only a kiss is what I want.

His hand slid down to grab mine. "Let's talk."

He led me over to the love seat and sat me down in his lap. He sighed and hugged me tightly to his chest. We listened to each other's breathing. I guessed he was trying to calm me down.

"Bella," he began "why do you like to kiss me?"

"Because…"

"Since when is 'because' a real answer?"

"Since I became to embarrassed to tell you my real answer." I ducked my head below his chin to hide my red face. He pecked the top of my head.

"Would the real answer happen to be that you feel guilty about squishing my Volvo?"

I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you, too" he chuckled. "Don't you ever forget that…but, Bella, if you want to kiss me, you can. I don't want you to give up on something you really want, though. So I'll make a deal with you. The only way you are allowed to kiss me today is if it is not because you feel guilty. Deal?"

He stuck out his pinky towards me. I thought about it for a moment and decided that he was only doing this because he really cared for me.

"You are saying this because you care for me, right?" I asked slowly.

"Yes," his eyes said that he wasn't lying.

"Than why can't I kiss you because I care for you?"

He looked at me like I wasn't getting something. "Bella, you can kiss me is you want to. I'm not stopping you. Actually I want you to. Just don't kiss me because you feel guilty. I don't want you to feel like you have to give up. I want to force you to want to kiss me"

He seemed embarrassed at admitting that.

"Okay," I said and knelt into him to kiss him. He took full advantage of my vulnerability and grabbed my face.

"To kiss or not to kiss?" I whispered as he was dangerously close. I knew I was about to make him feel kind of bad but I couldn't stop it. "Not to kiss!"

I pushed on his chest and untwined myself from his hands. I stood up in front of him and held out my pinky. "Deal."

He hooked our pinkies and stood up beside of me. He let our hands drop down towards the floor and bent down to kiss my cheek, and then my other cheek. Then my forehead. Basically my whole face. I could've sworn I heard him chuckle.

"What's funny?"

He openly chuckled now. "Alice is practically having a hay-day upstairs at your change of heart. She is literally bouncing around her room."

In my mind I could see Alice bouncing up and down on her bed in joy. I was about to go and see her when she came running down the stairs.

"Phone is about to ring. Phone is about to ring. Phone is ab-"

She disappeared into Carlisle's office, keeping the door open behind her. I would comment but suddenly Edward scooped me up to join her.

Carlisle was in there reading a book. He was paying no attention to Alice at all. Alice was skipping around the room at an inhuman pace. She was talking to fast for me to understand.

"RIIING, RIIING"

Carlisle looked up from his book and the next second the phone was in his hands. "Alice, Edward, Bella, why is your school calling?"

"Answer it! Answer it! Answer it!"

Alice was on the other side of the desk, using it to pull her almost impossibly high into the air.

Carlisle looked at Edward. He nodded the same time Esme and Jasper entered the room. Carlisle sighed and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Cullen residence." Carlisle was staring at Alice intently. "Yes, this is him…Drugs...a concerned classmate…may I ask who this classmate was?" Carlisle's eyes shot to Edward who I felt look downwards but grin widely. "Diabetes…HIV…Crystal Meth…Pink…are you sure her urine was pink?... yes, yes I have an M.D. I'll look into it. There must be some mistake…Thank you. Goodbye."

He slammed the phone down and took a deep breath. Then he looked at his wife. When I turned around I could see that she shrugged at him.

"Why did you have pink urine today in class with random drugs and diseases in it, Alice?"

"It was really pretty." Alice was trying to play cute. A game she can play all to well.

"Diabetes, HIV, Crystal Meth. Alice how many times do I have to tell you we have to act human? All of our lives depend on it. You have been in this world long enough." Carlisle wasn't really mad; it was like he has said this over and over. "I am very disappointed with you. And you Edward, I know you know better than this. What could've driven you to do this?"

"Alice was making life really hard for me."

Carlisle shot a look at Alice "Pink?"

"Can't I just have my punishment?"

Alice had a puppy dog pout on her face and was looking down at her foot she was rubbing the floor with. I could tell she was trying to act like a child.

"You want your present? You are not allowed to talk to Bella for the rest of the day."

"Hey!" we both shouted in unison.

"Bella needs me!"

"I need her!"

"This is Edward's fault to begin with!"

"Yeah, why don't you punish him?" I regretted the words the second they slipped out of my mouth. I looked up to Edward with cautious eyes. He wasn't looking at me, but Carlisle.

"Your right" smiled Carlisle "Edward, your punishment is that you have to walk around shirtless for the rest of today."

Edward grinned widely at Carlisle, reading his mind obviously. I wondered idly at what was on his mind.

Edward tugged on the edge of his shirt and slipped it off just like they did in the movies. At once I knew exactly what was on Carlisle's mind. I realized it when I stared at the plains on Edward's upper body. If I wasn't on the main control of my body right now and super aware of his parents in the room, I would be all over him.

His jeans were low cut so his lower abdomen made a V headed into only God knows where.

There was one action I couldn't control. My hand reached out to lightly glide over his abs. well; they would've if Edward hadn't caught my fingers and intertwined them again.

That cold contact sharpened my mind.

"No fair, Carlisle!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

It wasn't a secret in the Cullen house hold on how Edward affects me.

I just stuck my tongue out at him angrily. Turning on my heel, I ripped my hand from Edward's and stalked out of the room.

I really didn't mean to look emo, but I found what I was guess was the laundry room. (This house was so big that I had never had the chance to be in this room.) Then I walked to the corner and sat down in it. I pulled my knees to my chest and rest my arms on them and my head on my arms. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. By the time my arms was having pins and needles I heard the door open. Expecting it to be Edward, I looked up. Someone so much bigger was there instead.

**That's it. Review.**


	19. A Hero

**A/N Stephenie owns everything. Please enjoy and happy Xmas vacation. 33**

"Go away. " I grumbled. Emmett was probably the last person I wanted to see right now.

He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "You know, I've been doing a lot of thinking since this morning…" I gave him an annoyed look "and I want you to succeed. I think that it would definitely be for the better."

"Why do you think that?" I asked surprised.

Emmett smile at me, and then he sat down next to me and put his arm around me. "Little sis, it has been forever that someone has put Edward in his spot. His ego is bigger than Jupiter. I am not exaggerating either. Now his girlfriend is going to put him in his spot. That just makes me so happy. I am going to do everything in my power to help you succeed."

"What are you going to do?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

I felt doomed when I noticed that Emmett hadn't thought this far through. I could tell that he was doing some quick thinking. What he did next proved that.

He took his arm out from around me and then slipped out of his shirt. "I will go around with no shirt today, too. This way, whenever you want to droll over Edward's chest, just look at mine. I am so much more impressive."

He looked proud of his idea. Although, his smile slid off of his face when he saw my face. "Look, I'm trying, Bella."

"I know." I patted his arm softly, because I really did appreciate his stand. "But, face it Em, I'm doomed."

"No, no, you're not. I will do everything in my power to help you succeed." He went as still as a statue when he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Um, Emmett. "Really, you don't have to help me. I can figure this one out."

To tell the truth, I was actually kind of afraid of what would happen if Emmett was on my side.

"I'm on your side, don't worry, and…and I have an idea."

I groaned. I could just think of the horrors waiting at the end of Emmett's next speech. "This better be good."

Emmett nodded encouragingly. "It is. Do you remember Alice's punishment?"

I didn't have time to answer. I didn't even have time to open my mouth. The door banged open and Alice came in engulfing Emmett in a hug. "I love you. You are a genius. You are the best big brother in the world. I love you!"

I tried to pull the excited Alice off of Emmett, but of course I couldn't. "Emmett, Alice, what is going on?"

Emmett was the one to answer my question with a question. "Do you remember Alice's punishment?"

I pursed my lips. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me. She isn't allowed to see me for the rest of the day. I don't see how it can help."

"It is just one tiny disadvantage now, because you are wrong. Her punishment is that she is not allowed to talk to you for the rest of the day. I can _talk _to you, however. All she has to do is talk through me. Admit it. I. Am. A. Genius!"

"You are a genius" I said, hugging him.

When I let him go, Alice reminded me of something.

"Emmett, can you tell Bella that she can't forget about her date with Edward tonight, and that I have to get her ready."

Emmett smiled at already having been in service. "Bella, you can't forget your date with Edward tonight. Also, Alice has to get you ready and to make you look extra kissable."

Emmett pulled me to my feet and put an arm around both me and Alice.

"Emmett, can you put on a shirt?" I asked shyly.

"Nope," he popped the P. "Remember to look at me if you think Edward's beauty will become unbearable."

I groaned but I couldn't find it in myself to be annoyed with Emmett like I normally would have. After all, he is really helping me out. I opened the door and saw the rest of the Cullens in the kitchen.

Everyone looked at us as we entered. Edward strolled over to me and took me out of Emmett's arm to replace with his own. I shivered at the new cold. It was much to distracting to be this close to a shirtless Edward. Curse Carlisle and his ability to punish Edward.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I looked up to see Edwards talking to Emmett.

Emmett smiled "I have thought about it all day, and I am on Bella's side. Besides, I believe it is about time this family started declaring itself. Whose side are you on, Mom?"

"I don't believe in taking sides, but if I had to I would take Bella's. It is the least I could do to make up for how my husband has behaved." Esme smiled at Carlisle. "Also, I want to take a girl's side. I just hope that this does not split up my family."

Esme walked over to stand by Alice's side and put an arm around her. Edward took his arm away from me and went to stand near Carlisle on the other side of the room. It was obvious what was happening. Teams were being made."

"Rose, baby?" said Emmett's deep voice.

Everyone's eyes looked to Rose. For once, it looked like she didn't like to be the center of attention. "Um, right now, neither. I think this game is childish. It is going to be over tomorrow and then everyone will forget about it."

"If you had to pick…"

"Emmett, please, I don't want anything to do with this." With that she strode over to the corner, away from both teams. I could tell that Rose just wanted to observe. She was upset that this "game" wasn't about her.

"C-dawg?"

Carlisle shook his head with a small smile. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, Emmett? As everyone knows, I am on Edward's side. I will help him in every way I can. With me on his side, I believe that we can win. After all, I have the right to punish whoever." Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Is it nice to brag? Jazz, man?"

"Am I being forced to choose?" Jasper looked at me so I nodded my head, best to get it over with. "Okay, not that you aren't my sister, Bella, but Edward is my brother, and I will stand with him."

I nodded at him to tell him that I understood. He was just picking the side that he felt the most loyal to.

"Jazzy…" whined Alice. In a second, she was taking Jasper away from Carlisle's side by his hand. Jasper was trying to shake her off without hurting her feelings.

"Alice, really it is okay. We can win this without his help."

Alice pouted and took her place beside Emmett again. We all looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. It was four against three obviously, but something hit me. It was really one against one. Edward against me. The rest was there just to help, like soldiers.

Alice broke the silence. "Hey, Edward, are you still taking Bella out on a date tonight?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Edward's eyebrows bent down in confusion.

Well, you can't take her to a dinner and a movie anymore." said Jasper looking at Edward from toe to head.

"Why not?" I asked. I was sort of looking forward to this date. It is a quick and easy way to get away from his crazy family.

"Most places require a shirt and shoes, Edward." Said Alice a matter of factly "you won't be allowed in. okay, you can take her there, that's fine." Alice knew where Edward was going to bring me?

"Emmett, can you tell Bella that she and Edward are going to leave in half an hour and that I have to get her ready?"

"Hey, Bella," started Emmett.

"I know, Em."

Emmett picked me up and followed Alice to her bathroom. Many outfits were already laid out along with a skirt and sweater outfit. (A/N Pics in profile) I don't know we are going to be able to get through all of this in just a half an hour.

Emmett clapped his hands together and I could tell that he felt out of his element. "I think I will step out while you change, Bella." The next second he was gone.

I looked at Alice and saw that she was pointing to the clothes. I stripped to my underwear and put them on. Emmett came back in when Alice called for him.

"Emmett, cam you just brush through Bella's hair?"

Emmett looked like he would rather be doing anything else but complied. I make it fun, he started to sing a song, and it reminded me of that song in Elf (A/N Link in profile).

"Here I am… in Alice's bathroom…brushing Bella's hair…singing a song… and. Here. Is. A. knot….now it is out…and Bella looks like I hurt her…oops, my bad…and I love you…I love you…I love you…now Bella is laughing at me."

"SHUT UP, EMMETT" screamed Alice. We only have fifteen minutes and I just started on her lips. Just brush!"

Alice was really starting to feel the pressure of the time running out. I had to say though, when Emmett is brushing through my Hair it actually felt nice. The rest of the fifteen minutes was spent in silence.

"There, done." Alice finished my lip liner, "Emmett her hair is all static!"

Alice wet her hands in the sink and ran them through my hair. "That will have to do" she shot daggers with her eyes at Emmett. "Come on!"

She led us to her bedroom where she had a pair of flats out. I hurriedly put them on and went downstairs to Edward. Alice quickly put a necklace around but neck and a bracelet on my wrist. I tripped on the last stair but Edward caught me. It felt like I got caught by an angel.

"Where are we going?" I asked the shirtless Edward.

"No saying." He took my hand and led me outside. I looked back at Emmett and Alice who each had one finger over their lips.

**Yup, that is this chapter. Can anyone guess where the date is? Review please. This Chapter is titled a hero because I see that Emmett is a hero in this chapter.**


	20. Silver

**Nope, you guys the date is not at the beach or the meadow. Actually no one got a correct guess. I was kind of disappointed. Well, enjoy and as you must know by now, Stephenie owns everything. Lucky her. This is mostly a filler chapter.**

Edward pulled me by my hand to the garage. So we were not going anywhere local then. My brain was having difficulty of thinking of a place where we could be going. Looks like I am just going to be patient.

When we reached the garage, I felt a bang of stupid and guilt when I noticed that I was looking for a certain stupid shiny Volvo. In the Volvo's space was another car, though. An expensive one by the look of it. Way over the top.

"Ed…Edward." I stopped in my tracks when he meant to bring me to the passenger seat. "What is _that_?"

"The Saleen S7 Twin Turbo Silver **(Pic in Profile)**." Edward was trying not to smile at my gawking. He went over to the passenger seat and opened the door by just touching the handle. A grinding noise started and Edward stood back. The door went into the air.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, sitting down in the seat.

"From a garage in Seattle." He pressed a button on the door and it started to shut. The car was mostly dark on the inside until he came to the other side and opened the door. He, of course, didn't need any light to put the key into the slot. When he did the car lit up with neon blue light that outlined the thousands of control on the panels in front of us

It also lit him up. He looked gorgeous under this light. It lit up his naked chest more than my hormones can take. Every perfect line was shown. I wanted nothing more than to put my lips right above his belly button…

"How many cars do you have?" this was mostly a question to distract myself. I also took extra measures by repeating in my mind: _Do not kiss, do not kiss._

Edward was pulling out of the garage as he answered. "Forty-two."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Forty-two."

"Well, now forty-one."

"Forty-one." My mind had trouble putting together this big number and his non-descant tone. At least, right now, I was distracted. The number was too high not to be distracted.

"Just because you are repeating what I am saying, it does not make me lying." Edward crooked smiled at me and sped down the ever long drive way. "So, I was thinking, can you honestly answer a question for me? I promise that I will not hold your answer against you."

"Sure," I was generally curious.

"I want a yes or no answer, no buts, ors, maybes, if, nothing but a yes or no."

"Edward, what is it?"

"Do you want to kiss me?"

This question was so not what I was expecting that I laughed out loud. I thought his question would be something life-altering, he used such a serious voice. He glanced at me with worried eyes. "Yes, I do want to kiss you, but-"

"No buts." Interrupted Edward. He smiled and was silent for a while. It wasn't the kind of peaceful silence I could relax in. it was the kind of silence that I could tell he was doing some serious thinking. To distract myself, I looked at the sun setting behind the trees. It was going to be dark soon.

Edward reached over and grabbed my hand, trying to get my attention.

"You want to kiss me. So why don't you?" he continued, not giving me time to answer. "We don't have to tell anyone Bella. It can be our little secret. That way we can kiss tonight and you can still win. No one will ever know."

Did he honestly think that I was going to buy that one? I could tell from his eyes. Yes, he did.

"Uh, Edward. Uh. How stupid do you think I am?" I complained "All four of those statements are wrong. only a fool would believe them. Are we going to Port Angeles?"

I noticed that we were headed north instead of the usual south.

"Yes, we are. I don't think that you are stupid at all. Clumsy and silly, yes of course, but not stupid. Your intelligence is one of the many aspects that I love about you."

I rolled my eyes.

"You want to know what I love about you. I love how you can always try to distract me but it never seems to turn out the way you wanted it to. Now, I repeat, all four of those statements are wrong. Do you care to explain yourself?"

"It can just be a secret between us, Bella. I know you are dyeing to kiss me too. How bad can it be to cheat? Come-on, no one has to know. I know you want to."

He came close to me and puckered his lips, his eyes were closing. I found this funny and frightening at the same time. Funny, because his face was comical puckered up like that. Frightening because he was supposed to be driving not endangering my life.

"Yes, someone will know. Alice will." He sighed as though he was hoping that I would not have figured that one out. "And I would kiss because I would have known that I kissed you, which is as good as losing. Cheating is bad, what would happen if you cheated on your diet? I want to win this, Edward fair and square."

He pursed his lips, trying to come up with another way to get me to give in, I guess. I decided to distract him, first. And I was wondering this question all day.

"How are you? I mean, with a day of not kissing me?"

He crooked smiled at me before answering and started to play with my fingers. "I'm doing okay, you know. Beside the huge hole in my heart and the agony of not having you lips on mine anymore, it would be like a normal day. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about. I'll survive somehow."

I groaned, looking out the window, not noticing that it was completely dark out now. My mind is in the slow thinking department today. I had just noticed how fast we were driving. 160 mph. that was a all time high. It must be a new car thing.

"Holy crow, Edward! Slow down! Remember what happened the last time we were in a car together going over the speed limit. We ended up in a pretzel! Slow down!"

"Relax, Bella," he ran the hand that was not in mine down my hair, causing me to spaz and grab the wheel. "Wow, Bella, this isn't the Volvo. I would like it in one piece." He grabbed the wheel away from me and calmed me down when he went slowly down to 80 mph.

"What happened to the Volvo?" I asked when I regained my breathe.

He chuckled at my face. "In the wood near the house. Later, Emmett and I are going to sell its pieces on eBay. Don't worry; the telephone pole is fine, too."

"Oh, I am sorry about that."

"I know you are, don't worry about it. We are here."

I looked around in surprise at how fast we got there. Of course, this wasn't unexpected, as fast as he drove. I saw a bunch of random statues around and I couldn't help but smile.

"We're going mini golfing?"

**Okay, you guys. Like I said it is a filler chapter. Sorry about the shortness. I don't like this chapter much, to tell the truth, but I was reading my story over and I noticed that I had loopholes to fill. Well, tell me what you really think!**


	21. Punk Kids

**Okay, so you know the drill by now, Stephenie owns everything. And I really hope you enjoy this chapter. 33**

I looked around in surprise at how fast we got there. Of course, this wasn't unexpected, as fast as he drove. I saw a bunch of random statues around and I couldn't help but smile.

"We're going mini golfing?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes," he said simply and pressed a button on his doors open as one. We both got out and they shut behind us. We moved to the front of the car and walked to the ticket stand hand-in-hand.

"Okay, I'll admit it, I'm excited." Of all the ideas the came through my mind, mini-golfing was not one of them. It was one of the many things that I was not good at. I blushed at the thought of what could go wrong.

"Are you okay?" Edward probably noticed my blush and put a comforting arm around me.

"I'm not very good at mini-golf," I admitted, putting my head down. "You'll have to help me a bit, if you do not want to get embarrassed."

"'Not getting embarrassed'" he repeated and chuckled. "Bella, I'm not wearing a shirt and you are worrying about you embarrassing me. Look around you; you'll notice that it is kind of like our first day at Fork's High as a couple."

I did as he requested and he was right. As we got closer to the ticket stand, there were more people. Some people did look over their shoulder while others did double takes. Little kids who were leaving with their parents wouldn't take their eyes off of him. It made me uncomfortable to see that other and prettier teenagers were looking at his abs and his pecks. He didn't seem to notice that though.

The blush deepened in my cheeks and I almost wished that Edward had taken us somewhere more cliché and private, like our meadow. He didn't seem to mind the eyes. If anything, he was enjoying this.

I poked his ribs and laughed at his confidence.

"Are you sure they are not going to kick you out?" I asked, raising my eyebrows so he would know what I meant. "I mean it can't me allowed, can it?"

"Well, we'll see, I suppose." He said as we got second in line. "If not, I'll just have to bring you straight to the second part of our date."

This caught me by surprise. Great, now another puzzle I have to think through. I frowned and looked down at my feet to think.

"What is the second part, Edward?" I asked through my teeth when I couldn't think of a realistic answer.

"Nothing to terrible." He smiled at me, trying to change my mood, then moved forward in line. "Two for mini-golf…uh, can we have four balls? She isn't very good at this."

I wanted to say something, but was too angry to, so I settled for stomping on his foot. For all he responded, he didn't even notice. I huffed in aggravation.

"Sure," he said, to my embarrassment. "For the happiness of our other customers, I'm going to have to ask you to put on a shirt." He seemed like he didn't want to say anything.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," said Edward, he laid down the money and left before the guy behind the desk could say anything else. I shrugged at him and followed Edward. I had to run to catch up. I was laughing by the time our hands were together again.

"I guess it is allowed," I whispered.

"He's thinking about abandoning his post and coming after us." He chuckled and didn't stop. I didn't find this embarrassing because I was laughing along with him. Suddenly, he scooped me into a hug while we were walking. He didn't let go until hole number one.

"Ladies first," said Edward and handed me my golf club. He held out both of his hands and gave me the choice of which one I wanted. I smiled at him and chose the red one, leaving him with the blue one.

Edward sat down on the bench and watched me look at the course ahead of me. This one was just a simple get it around the corner one. It still made me nervous when I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck. I turned around to look at him and he had an innocent expression on.

"Everything okay?" asked Edward.

"Uh, yeah." I hurried up and swung. My ball hit the base board on the opposite side and rolled back at me. It stopped at my foot. My score is now negative one foot. "No laughing," I grumbled, even though he wasn't

"You have such bad luck," he said and tugged me out of the way. "My turn."

He seemed to be measuring everything up and to be doing some serious thinking. He put his blue ball down on the very edge of the mat.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

He didn't look at me but answered slowly. "I'm using a mixture of geometry and physics to get a hole in one."

"Obviously," I said sarcastically but smiled. I smiled because I realized that he was the only boyfriend in the world who can do that and he was all mines. What I wouldn't give to just put my lips to his for just one second and-

I cut myself off right there. It didn't do any good to think about it. Instead, I looked around this course and noticed that this place was very romantic and pretty. It was totally dark out right now but it looked like all the trees and bushes were covered in silver lights. It looked like this setting was screaming for some romance between me and Edward. I wondered if he had planned this. Probably.

"Hole in one!"

I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist. If he was going to torture me with a romantic setting then I am going to torture him right back. Only if I could torture him to the degree he could right now.

I leaned back so that if his arms weren't there supporting me, I would be on my butt. "Maybe you can help _me_ get a hole in one." I whispered when his lips were a centimeter away from mine. I tried to make my tone as flirty as possible. I don't know if I succeeded or not.

"Maybe," he whispered back and met his lips with mine. I already mentally prepared myself and bit my lips in between my teeth. His lips moved to my jaw and down my neck. I closed my eyes to control my need. His hands moved down my ribs, down my waist and settled on my hips.

The mental battle in my mind became too much when his tongue decided to have some fun too and my knees buckled. He didn't seem to notice because his grip on my hips was keeping me on my feet. My mind was pure bliss. There was not a doubt in my mind that if I didn't stop this now, I would never be able to.

"Ed...Edward?" my voice was as weak as my will.

"Mmm," he sighed to the indent on my collarbone. He seemed to be just as gone as I was right now. I couldn't think of any words to stop him so I just settled for pushing him away. He knew to back off when I used all my strength to get him off of me. I was thankful that he was still holding me up because I would never be able to do it by myself.

Neither of us spoke until we were both not panting,

"That was…nice." I said breathlessly.

"Yes," agreed Edward and let me go. I stumbled a bit but I caught myself. He retrieved my gold club from the ground. "I believe that it is now your turn."

I grabbed my golf club from him and looked down to find my ball. I couldn't see it. Edward smiled and reached down under a bush. He put it down exactly where it had landed before.

"You kicked it when we were kissing," said Edward, smiling.

"While you were kissing." I corrected him under my breathe.

I tried to mimic what Edward had done before and it hit off the sides a couple of times. It didn't have the same out come but I did manage to get it into the second leg.

Edward took my hand and we walked back over tot eh ball. It took five more times for me to get the ball in. Overall, it was sort of embarrassing. Edward didn't seem to mind, either. There was a line behind us. Before we got to the second hole, we thought it would be polite to give them the spot in front of us.

As we waited for the two preteen girls to finish, Edward decided to attack my neck with his lips again. It was easier to ignore him this time because I was concentrating on the two girls not concentrating on their game but rather Edward's body. If I could hear them whispering, then definitely Edward could, though he just kissed my neck.

By the time, five minutes later, which the preteens left for hole number three, Edward had finished.

"You know," he said conversationally as he set up my ball "it actually makes me feel better when I am at least kissing you."

"Oh," I couldn't think of anything else to say and not wanting to make it worse for myself.

"You want to know something else?" said Edward, coming to stand behind me. He put his arms around me and his hands over mine on the golf club. "You hold a golf club completely wrong. Here, you hold one like this."

He moved my hands so one was slightly over the other. "Now," he whispered against my neck "You swing." He brought our arms up and swung it directly into the ball. The ball shot into the windmill and out the other side.

I didn't notice this though. I just thought about the delicious feeling of his breath against my skin, his skin against mine. The more I thought about it, the harder it was to focus on reality. It felt like my body went hot and cold at the same time.

"Hole in one," he whispered before kissing my neck.

"Okay, Edward…stop it." I stepped away from him and he let me go. He put his ball down and got ready to swing, trying to find the perfect angel.

"Why did you want me to stop?" he asked, while inspecting the windmill. I decided to ignore that question.

I knew that he was just trying to show off his golfing talents. What he did next proved that. He swung the ball hard. It hit the mill as it was swinging around, then it shot back and Edward picked up his hand inconspicuously. The ball bounced off of it with a sharp crashing sound. I watched it soar over the wind mill and out of sight.

I opened my mouth to ask but Edward had his hand u to say 'one second'. He was listening for something/ "Hole in one," he said with a smile.

"How did you do that? I gawked at him.

"Ancient Chinese geometry." He smiled at me and led us over to retrieve our balls. All was good for the next three holes. He helped me get holes in one or two while he practiced his 'ancient Chinese geometry'. I could tell that the real reason he was helping me was so he could hear my heart fly and breathing shorten. No doubt, part of the plan bringing me here.

Hole six looked like it was going to be one of my favorites. We had to swing the ball over a bridge. The bridge was on top of a deep looking pool. The mini golf kind of pool that looked half chlorine and you always wanted to go swimming in.

"I can do this one by myself," I said to Edward. There was just something about the hole that made me want to conquer it by myself. Edward nodded and stood to the side.

I put my ball down and looked to the other side of the bridge. Keeping my eyes on the tiny hole on the other side, like Edward does, I swung. The ball flew into the air then_ ka-plunk. _

Oops.

I looked to Edward and saw him smiling at me with a smirk. I wanted to kiss those lips right into…no, I can't think of that.

"What now?" I asked, thinking about the spare balls in his pocket.

"I got it," he declared and starting taking his shoes off. Oh, no! He can't be! He took his shoes off and his socks soon followed. He walked over to the bridge and climbed onto the railing as I stared wide-eyed at him. Then he stood on the edge of the edge of the rail as only a vampire could and went in after the ball.

A soon as my legs would let me I ran to the edge of the pool and waited for him to surface. Finally, he did. My red ball was in his hand. He flipped over so he was floating on his back.

"Edward Cullen!" I gasped.

"Come on in, love," he smiled up at me. "The water is heated."

"Get your butt out of that pool." I shouted. This seriously could not be happening on top of everything else today. Why, oh why, did Edward did Edward choose today to be as immature as a teenager.

"Only if you kiss me," he responded and was throwing the golf ball at lightning speed to each hand.

"GET OUT!" I screamed and was surprised to hear a voice added to mine. I turned to look behind me and saw a guy in a manager shirt running towards us.

"Get your clothes back on and get out of this park!" he shouted at Edward. His voice was the kind of intimating voice that you heard on T.V.

"Okay, I'm coming out," said Edward, rolling his eyes so only I could see him do so. He put his shoes and socks back on slowly as though he was trying to do it in slow motion, or trying to get on the guy behind us' nerves. Mr. Manager huffed in impatience behind us. "Okay, sir, I am ready to go."

The manager didn't say anything about the missing shirt, so I am guessing that he had already heard. I didn't have time to talk to Edward until the parking lot. The manager was behind us, annoyingly close although the courses.

"Why did you do that?" I whisper-yelled at him.

"I could hear his thoughts coming. They were saying that he needed to kick out the shirtless punk kid. I just gave him something to kick me out about. I am entirely sorry about that. I wish we could have stayed a while longer. You seemed to be having fun and I know I was."

"That's' okay," I smiled. "It's not your fault. I still had fun. I think you should most definitely join a golf team."

He laughed as he opened my door. We were in and on the road.

"Looks like I'm going to have to bring you to the second part of our date."

**This is my longer chapter to date. Um, 2565 words. Whoa! Review please if you want me to update, please don't swear at me, ****Rachellll. I had some friend and family issues along with school work, my life is not this site, get used to it.**


	22. Fruit Salad and Quesadillas

**Sorry about the didn't update thing…I have been busy. Stephenie owns everything, too bad, huh?**

"The beach," I exclaimed in surprise as we passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Boulders Beach'. I had just spent the last ten minutes guessing everywhere where we could have been going and I had said the beach. "But I said the beach, you lied to me. You are already dry, that means you have to get wet again. And so do I, wait, I guess we can take you out of your clothes…"

I pretended to pout about it and stick out my lower lip. He laughed at my expression once and ran his index finger along my lips, making me sigh. I took his fingers down from my lips before anything bad could happen and intertwined my fingers with his.

"I would have been lying to you if we were going to the beach, but we're not. He drove through the empty parking lot at an alarming speed. He stopped with an abrupt halt at a wooden path that ran perpendicular to the beach. He was outside my door before I could blink.

After helping me out of the car, we walked in silence down the wooden path, hand in hand. The path eventually turned into a bridge over the calm waves of the ocean. I could make out a dark shape in front of us. It looked like a shadow in the dark and looked like a small mountain.

As we walked towards it, it lit up like every single surface was outlined in little Christmas lights. I gasped when I realized what it is. It was a yacht that was at least twice as big as any other boat I had ever seen. And twice as beautiful. **(There is a pic of a similar boat in my pro. This boat is imaginary so there no real pic of it)**

"Whoa," I said and looked up at Edward. The reflection from the lights made his eyes look like they were ready to cry and his skin glow a wonderful color. He had never been more beautiful.

He smiled down at me. "I thought you'd like it," We walked right u to it and I jumped in surprise when I noticed a human teen standing on the dock, if front of the gigantic boat. He had what looked like a remote in his hands, which he gave to Edward when we reached him.

"Thank you, David," muttered Edward, and it looked like he handed David a big wad of bills. "I wouldn't mind if you didn't tell anyone about this, David."

David tried very hard to not gawk or smile at the big wad of bills in his hands. "Yes, of course, Mr. Cullen." There was a very deep respect in his voice.

"I can take it form here." What Edward said was clearly a dismissal. David walked, more like ran, away. He looked eager to count his new fortune. Edward pressed a button on the remote thingy and a walk way descended down.

"Why did you rent a boat this big for just half a date?" he better have an explanation, a boat fit for a king is not worth half a date, and I'm not counting the hundreds he had just given David.

"You don't have to rent what is already yours," explained Edward. He turned around and faced me the moment the walk way met the dock. "My lady." Edward bowed and stuck his hand out in request. If any other guy would have tried that, it would have been extremely cheesy. Not Edward, though. Edward could never do anything cheesy.

"Why, thank you" I tried my best a curtsy. I messed up big time because you are not supposed to trip when you curtsy. Good thing Edward's arm was already extended. He scooped me up in his arms so that he was carrying me bridal style.

"You want to know something that comes out of your clumsiness?" he went on without giving me the opportunity to say okay. "I always have an excuse to have you in my arms." his arms tightened around me and I could tell that he knew I was blushing like mad. For the first time in forever, I was glad that he knew my emotions when I was like this.

"Maybe I should trip more often," I contemplated. "But why would your family need a big boat like this?" I looked around. I was still stunned at this place's beauty. It looked amazing. Because of the water, this place looked twice as beautiful.

He chuckle led me out of my mind just like it always does. "Try to think like a Cullen, Bella. What would happen if one of us…had an accident? Where would we go? On land we are totally recognizable. On water, we are not.

This boat is big enough to keep a family of vampires situated for a good year or two. Only Alice would be overly upset. There are not many shopping opportunities on the sea. Of course, none of us would like it. Eating shark and whale for dinner week after week gets pretty old."

"Wow, wow. That's amazing." I raised my eyebrows at him and shook my head. Once again, my new family had me in total and complete shock.

Edward stood me up when we reached the entrance to the boat. I looked around; of course, the inside would be as beautiful as the outside. To the right, I guess was the captain's cabin and other things to because it went high into the sky. To the right was a big pool covered up by a sheet. The only reason I knew it was a pool was because it had a diving board and a water slide. None of this caught my attention, though.

In the middle of the pearl white deck was a clear table, a romantically set table with candles and napkins folded into swans next to one big covered up dish. The legs of the table and the chairs had the smallest lights I had every seen on them. The glass table reflected everything right back.

"Wow," I said as Edward started walking towards the table. Looking at the table, and knowing that Edward had done this for me made my eyes water. Edward seemed to understand.

"This is all for you, sweetheart," claimed Edward as he sat me down in a chair and scooted me back in. Actually it was kind of weird to be able to see your knees through the table. I fiddled and put my hands on the table. Edward quickly appeared on the other side of the table and was quick to capture one of my hands in his.

I squeezed his fingers tightly and took another look around me. This place was amazingly beautiful. It made me feel guilty.

"I don't get it, after everything that has happened today, why would you do this for me? All day I have been nothing but destructive and selfish, then you set up the most wonderful and romantic thing anyone had ever done for me. Why?"

"Because I love you and you deserve it," said Edward simply, like it was the most obvious thing since sliced bread. He sighed and handed me one of the three forks. He sighed when I just continued to stare at him.]

"But I haven't kissed you all day," I objected. I felt like I could never deserve anything around me, including the Greek God on the other side of the table.

"Bella," he started, "Think of me kissing you like fruit salad, and spending time with you was like quesadillas." As he said this, he lifted his hand that wasn't currently in mine and revealed my two favorite foods. Fruit Salad being one and quesadillas being two. "Kissing you is juicy, and you always have a new surprise. I just can't get enough of it. Each new flavor is like a new experience."

As he was talking I was picking through the fruit salad. I always ate all the cantaloupes first, but the fruit salad was so big that there seemed to be about three cantaloupes total. "And quesadillas?"

"And quesadillas," he repeated and ran his fingers over a slice. I don't really mind him touching my food, it's not like he has any oils that can get on anything. "They are spicy. They have an extra kick that any human would want. They give you strength to get you through your day. Sometimes they can be a little cheesy, though."

"I don't rally get it," I admitted, as I ripped a slice in half.

Edward lifted my hand and kissed each knuckle lightly. He sighed as if in impatience "Kissing you is amazing. I can't even describe it. The best feeling in the world. Sends me right off of my feet…sometimes literally. I swear, sometimes I can hear my heart beat again and can feel an echo of the blood running through my veins. All I want is more, more, more. Of course, that's why I stop. Still, I would never give _my_ fruit salad up for anything. Except quesadillas or spending time with you, of course.

"Even though the fruit salad is plentiful, it is also addicting. I know there is a limit. But, just like you, quesadillas is the thing that keeps me alive. Time with you… I feel so alive, like life is just adding layers to me."

He sighed and looked down at my food. Then he starting twinning and untwining our fingers. We sat in silence as I finished. There wasn't as much food as I thought there was, but there was enough to make me feel bloated.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Edward had such a way or saying things. I felt like I could understand everything that he just told me but then I felt like everything was a mystery and I had more questions than what I started off with. He made the most complex things simple and the most simple things complex.

He took my fork when I put it down to tear another quesadilla. Before I had a chance to say anything, he popped a watermelon piece into his mouth. "Uh, still, watermelon has nothing on the taste of you lips. Besides, it's too liquidy."

"Says the guy with a nothing but blood diet." I smiled at him and opened my mouth so that he could feed me a blueberry. He continued to feed me the rest of the fruit salad. He had a pattern to it that I picked up after a while. He was feeding me fruit in alphabetical order. First blueberry, then cantaloupe and so on. He barely gave me time to take bites form my quesadilla.

"I guess what I'm trying to say," said Edward into the silence "is that I love you, and what I need is what you want and need. No, I'm not saying that I want you to not kiss me, of course, I totally and seriously do. I'm just okay with you not doing it. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, you want what's best for me." This Adonis replica is totally amazing. Even after everything we had been through today, he was still my Edward and mine only. "Okay, I think I'm done. The food was truly amazing, thank you. I love you, too-Forever."

He stood and walked to the other side of the table, keeping our hands attached. "Forever," he vowed and helped pull me out of my chair. I lent my head up against his chest and breathed in and out. I could feel my hormones racing around my body.

"Plus, it doesn't help with the boys," I looked up at him quickly and in surprise "all of them had gotten their girls to kiss them. What if I don't? What would that mean? I can hear Emmett right now."

He got a look in his eyes that I knew all to well and I put my hand up to cover his mouth just in time. "No way, Jose." I twisted myself form his grip and ran to the other side of the boat. I could sense him behind me, walking at human pace. All of my senses were on overdrive today. His arms wound around my waist as I lent back into him.

He kissed my ear as I lent over to look at the black water below. All I could see was the reflection of the thousands of lights. "I can't see any fishies down there!" I whined.

"Fishies," Edward raised his eyebrows at me. I nodded at him and rolled my eyes. "Well, I guess we are just going to have to go down there and find some." He said that in a matter of fact voice. Then he untwined his arms and removed his jeans.

**Okay, I hope you guys liked it. Any ideas for the next chapter? Love ya. **


	23. Little Simon

"_Fishies," Edward raised his eyebrows at me. I nodded at him and rolled my eyes. "Well, I guess we are just going to have to go down there and find some." He said that in a matter of fact voice. Then he untwined his arms and removed his jeans._

Edward was about to take us swimming in the freezing cold water. I was about to strip to my underwear in the freezing cold water. It was about a twenty five foot drop to the freezing cold water. I have no idea what is in the freezing cold water. Did I mention the freezing cold water?

None of that entered my mind when Edward smiled at me; all I thought was that Edward was a boxer's boy. White boxer's with smiley faces, to be exact. I didn't mind one bit, it fit him well.

"Love?" I didn't notice he was speaking until he called to me. I looked up at him confused. He noticed what did have my attention "Alice picked them out for me. She likes me to be stylish everywhere. Sometimes she is a headache."

"Are they comfortable?" I asked the first thing that came to my mind. What kind of dufus am I? I see my boyfriend in his underwear for the first time and I ask how they feel? I can use Alice's advice right now.

"Very" he smiled at me. "Now are we going to go look for those _fishies_?"

He motioned to my clothes, indicating I should take them off. Fear ran up my throat and made me unable to speak. I wasn't afraid of stripping. Okay, maybe I was a little bit. But that wasn't it. It was probably really cold down there. It was only about fifty up here.

"Oh, um, you stay the way you are right now, if you prefer." He thought I had a problem with undressing? As if. It was that I didn't know what things would be like afterwards. I still hesitated.

"It is really okay if you stay like that. I don't mind."

Just to show him that I could, I removed my sweater, leaving myself in just my bra and jeans. Thank god that Alice makes me wear matching underwear. Today, I was in a pink and white striped set, and even I thought it looked fabulous.

Next came my skirt. My blush covered my face as I took it off. Self confidence was just not my thing. I could feel his eyes taking my blush in. I peeked up at him, silently begging him with my eyes for him to give me some privacy.

He chuckled and made a big show of covering his eyes, making me more self conscience. When they were removed, I looked over the side of the boat. "Isn't it really cold down there?"

"Yes, it is a little chilly, nothing life threatening, though. You can stay up here if you prefer." His eyes were seducing me in, telling me that he didn't want me to back out now. I didn't wan tot back out now. If I was already so committed to be naked in front of Edward like this, I wasn't backing out now.

"Okay, you first." I said, looking doubtfully down the side. I remember what happened the last time I took a big jump into the ocean. Apparently, so did Edward.

"How about us first?" With that grabbed me around the waist and jumped thirty feet over the edge, showing off. I let out a squeal of delight as I felt the wind rush through my hair. This feeling was just so close to how I feel when Edward took me for a run. Absolutely thrilling!

Then Edward twisted us around just before we hit the water, so that his backside hit first, then I went. The cold paralyzed me for a second, but just for a second. Then my body got used to it so fast that I could feel it. My body had a strange prickling sensation although out it. This was just like getting used to sleeping on Edward, you can get used to it.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward a foot away looking at me, as though testing that I was safe and comfortable. I gave him a thumbs up and looked around. I couldn't see anything, not that I expected too.

My lungs started to burn slightly, time for more air. I started to swim in the direction I was pretty sure was up. My Edward senses tickled and I could tell that he was following me.

"Ha!" I gasped as I reached the surface. Edward's arms wound around my waist, so I didn't have to hold my own head above the water. "Thanks. That was awesome!"

"Don't mention it." He crooked smiled at me and drew me closer to his chest. Not. A. Good. Idea!!!! Damn hormones! My body was suddenly on fire, even though the vampire beside me and the cold water. So much of my skin has never touched so much of his at one time.

I felt absolutely amazing, but I couldn't feel like this. Not today, at least. This was excruciating to say no. Everywhere in my body had desire. And I mean everywhere! Grinding my teeth together, I pushed myself father from him. My body yelled at me for it.

"I'm a little chilly." I muttered when I met his puzzled stare.

"I can fix that for you." He promised. He leaned in closer but I was prepared. I pushed against his chest once more, hard. The water drifted me back a foot or two, and I went off swimming. I went the one place I thought I would be safest, next to the boat.

"Where are you going?" Edward called over. I turned and looked over my shoulder. He was where I had left him, a little smile on his face. He knew what his body had just done to me.

"Going to look for those fishies!" I screamed back. I held my breath and went under. The cold water didn't feel like the first time. This time it was more comforting because my body was so hot because of what Edward had done. When my air was all gone I waited for a few more minutes and went back up. Being desperate for air always clears my head.

"There you are!" exclaimed Edward the moment my head touched the air again. His voice was thick with worry. Without hesitation or permission his arms went around me.

This time was different, sweeter. I let him, feeling his arms hold me tighter than before. "Don't ever do that again." He growled in my ear.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You were under there for a god minute and a half!" He didn't sound so furious now, more relaxed and relieved. When his coldness and the coldness of the water combined made me shiver violently once and lowered his hands so that he was supporting me by my hips.

I pouted and put my arms around his neck. "Maybe next time you can come down with me." I hugged myself closer to him, trying my best to ignore the cold. My ignorance was running low though. It felt like my goose bumbs had goose bumbs.

I didn't want to go in yet. I was having too much fun. If he made me go back in, I don't think I could be a happy camper.

"Maybe I could. Take a deep breathe. We are going down far and finding those fishies you wanted to see so much." I did as he said, sucking in as much as I could and making a big show out of it. I sucked in so much that my lungs felt like they were going to explode. I nodded and we went under.

Just like the other times I went under my body felt a sense of release being emerged in chilly water. Somehow, it is warmer than the cold air of the night. Edward, being a rock, dropped to the bottom, and stayed there. His arm was around my waist, keeping me to his side.

He pointed to my feet, indicating that I stay here. I nodded and he winked at me and disappeared. He was probably off catching a fish for me and showing off. Plus, I couldn't go anywhere. I was too deep to go back up. Gravity was keeping me to the floor.

He was gone for a good fifteen seconds by the time he got back. My lungs were starting to ache a little. I just ignored it and focused on the two fishies in his hands. One was a baby salmon, maybe four inches long. The other one was the big salmon, a monster by the looks of it. At least as big as my torso.

At the sight of it, my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Edward chuckled once at my expression, a little bubble escaping his lips. I ignored him and ran my fingers over his scales. Fish aren't as slimy inside the water. Poor guy, though. He was quivering at the sight of me.

My eyes traveled to the little cutie. I reached out for him and Edward let me take him. He felt as cute as he was. Little Simon, I should name him. Simon sounded like salmon. I opened my mouth to tell Edward, and then realized that was a mistake.

All my air came rushing out like a pump. I closed my mouth just in time. No water got in. My body started to feel the lack of air right away. I collapsed onto my knees, and let out Little Simon. Edward saw what happened and quickly knelt over me. He pushed my chin up with two fingers.

Then it hit me. He had air. He had lots of fresh air in his lungs. His body didn't use oxygen. I crushed my lips to his and did my best to suck in as much air as I could. It took him a split second to understand everything. He breathed his air into my mouth and swam with me to the surface. We were so far under that it took at least ten seconds, ten seconds of pain.

The second the crown of my head hit the surface I started gasping. Every alveolus in me thanked me. Even the cold air felt like heaven. My fingernails did their best to dig into Edward's shoulder, trying to tell him I was in pain and to get me to safety.

"Bella, Bella, hey, look at me, are you okay? What do you need?" he kept on playing with my face, trying to get me to keep his gaze. His expression was close to pain. I could tell at once, he blamed himself.

"Boat." I gasped out. He took ignition at once. He carried me like a toddler in one arm and swam to the boat in the other. He started to scale the smooth side as easily as if it was the side of my house.

He sat me down on the deck we were at, at least fifteen minutes earlier. Before I noticed anything, like how cold I was, I noticed that his cell phone was ringing. Alice's ringtone. Edward ran off into the cabin and was back in literally a second with a think blanket in his arms.

He gently wrapped it around me, but still as tight as possible. It was then that I noticed that the boat wasn't the only thing that was rocking. I was too, from the chills running through me with no break.

Edward ran to the phone as I sat down on the deck, because the chills was really hurting my balance. "I know, Alice!" he growled into the phone. His voice was the most dangerous I have heard it since we were in Volterra. He walked back over to me and gently put his arms back around me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. This isn't an excuse, but I was just so concerned with you having fun. I just didn't think-"

"Shush, Edward," I interrupted while I still had the chance. "Trust me just this once, this is not your fault at all. Not at all. If you want me to still enjoying myself, then you will just let this go."

He stared into my eyes for a second or two, seeing if I was just talking. He nodded then hugged me tighter. His hand chuffed up and down my back, trying to warm me up. "You okay" he asked after a minute or two.

I nodded and smiled at him. Somehow, the whole drowning thing was worth it, made things more interesting for me. I remember the last time I was drowning, the real Edward keep better company.

He kissed my forehead, then went totally still "You kissed me!" he exclaimed "You kissed me!"

"What?" I couldn't have. He wouldn't count me getting to his oxygen supply a kiss would he? I looked at him. Yes, yes he could. He did. I groaned and began my speech that I hoped would be a solid argument. "That was _not_ a kiss!"

How solid was that speech?

"Yes, it was, you lips were on mine. You kissed me! Our lips connected! Yes,_ yes_, YES!" he was smiling so hugely and one of his arms left my back so he could punch the air. I haven't seen him so happy in a long time. Too bad about his bubble.

"Edward, that really wasn't a kiss!"

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't"

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't"

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"How about we ask Alice?" I raised one eyebrow at him, as if daring him to say no.

"Okay, let's get dressed and we can ask Carlisle while we are at it."

**So did they kiss or not? Sorry, I know it sucked**


	24. What Is a Kiss?

**Hey you guys. I really hope you enjoy this. I was looking over my reviews again and was so surprised to see that half of the people thought it was a kiss and the other half didn't. This chapter just sort of wrote itself. I could not keep my fingers from typing, it was weird. Here you go. Steph owns everything!! **

"I can not believe that you thought that was a kiss." I continued. We were in the car on the way back to the Cullen place. The first part of our ride back was being worrying about the embarrassing fact that my wet bra and undies were soaking through my clothes. I had just calmed down about it when Edward told me that he had the same problem, except jeans don't dry as quickly.

I found this out quickly when the open windows had my clothes dry in ten minutes. Emmett was going to torture Edward though.

"Tell me one thing, Bella. What is a kiss?" asked Edward smugly. His grip on the wheel was just as relaxed as it always was which told me one thing- he thought he was going to win.

"A kiss? A kiss is... it's when two people who love each other but there lips together and enjoy it. A kiss is like...like when I'm not drowning and want to enjoy you."

Edward looked at me and shook his head. "No, Bella. What is a kiss? What is it that you are giving up for a day? What is it that you are trying so hard to refuse?"

I thought about it for a minute, staring at the dark figures out the window go by. What was it I was giving up? It wasn't just the kissing. I could easily give up kissing anyone else. It was pleasure I was giving up, the pleasure of being as close to Edward's soul as I could (right now) and having Edward as close to mine as he could (right now). I was giving up being able to tell Edward without words of my feelings of him.

"Pleasure." I whispered more to myself than to him. "I'm giving up the pleasure of you, Edward. I'm giving up a thing that make you and me a we."

Edward lifted his eyes off of the road and looked into mine. I couldn't read his eyes, like I normally could. There was something there, though. It was the kind of look that made shivers goes up my spin in a good way.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing." He shook his head as though there was a fly trying to get into his ear. "So back to task. You're giving up pleasure? Didn't you find our time below water to be blissful?"

I thought back to the time of when I was nearly drowning, or having Edward save my life, yet again, and of the dizzy feeling I had at the time. It wasn't exactly unpleasureable. And, true there were feeling that I feel only when kissing Edward, like the lightheadedness. But, that was all beside the point.

"Your messing with my words." I accused him.

"Guilty conscious?"

I felt like being childish and sticking my tongue out at him but I ignored him and watched as we got closer and closer to Forks. We were going at least eighty miles an hour. I know I should have asked to slow down as I normally would, but I didn't.

As quiet as a whisper, Edward muttered something under his breathe, in what sounded like a smug voice, again.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard that?" he asked back with an innocent expression on his face. Just too innocent.

"Yes what was it?"

He sighed then said "'the first kiss is stolen by the man; the last is begged by the woman'. This is a quote by Henry Louis Mencken; he is a famous author from my time. He was also prejudicing against women, hence the quote."

Another way he was trying to sidetrack me. "Well, if we are using quotes on one another, I got one for you: A man snatches the first kiss, pleads for the second, demands the third, takes the fourth, accepts the fifth - and endures all the rest. This means that in a _man's_ eye, that shouldn't have been a kiss at all, and it shows that you are being a big fat meany!"

He laughed out loud at this. "You are just cranky, because you know that I'm right." What a teenage thing to say, then of course, I wasn't surprised; I was acting like one too. "How about we just wait till the rest of the family can vote on it?"

"Humph." I said as he turned into the driveway. He or I didn't say anything to him till the garage, when he took my hand.

"No matter what we decide in there, just know that I love you." He took my knuckles up to his lips so he can kiss them.

"You sound like I'm about to be dying, not about to find out I didn't kiss you."

His eyebrows popped at me before he ran to get my side. He slammed the door after he got me out, and we walked hand in hand to the Cullen mansion. I took one look at the site in front of us and imagined the canon and a firearm in everyone's hands. A full blown war was happening at the Cullen's house.

At one side of the living room Alice and Emmett were screaming at Jasper and Carlisle. None of them looked angry; they looked as though they had been enjoying this. I would have never thought I would have found this funny.

"Nah-uh! That was not a kiss." screamed Alice "No one saw it but me; it was more like an instinct taking over. You guys do not know what you are talking about! So just leave to the experts."

"That was a kiss. Anyone who heard you explain it would think so. You know it too! Try and think logically and come up with a different answer." Carlisle sounded like he was giving a lecture to a child who just told a lie.

Edward cleared his throat loudly. All at once the room thawed out and looked in our direction. Emmett exploded when he took look at Edward's slacks.

"Couldn't hold it any longer, Eddie?" graffawed Emmett.

"Shut it, Em." Then Edward turned to Carlisle. "Where are Mom and Rosalie? We have yet another thing that the family has to vote on."

"Sorry, Edward, Esme went hunting a little while ago, she won't be home till later. Rose is here, though. I'll go retrieve her, while you should go get changed."

"Right, yeah." Edward pecked the top of my head then disappeared, along with Carlisle. I went to stand beside Emmett as he was still yelling insults up the stairs at Edward.

"No need to be so mean to him, Em. How would you feel if you were him?" I crossed my arms at him.

"Um, I would want to bite my neck out." Emmett smiled big down at me. "But more importantly, we need a plan. You already did enough damage, so here." He ran into Carlisle's office and came out with some duck tape.

"No! Em! No!" I screamed, before he reached me.

"Emmett, back off! _Now_!" Edward was suddenly on front of me, protecting me.

"Emmett, put the tape back. Edward, stop being so…much like yourself." Carlisle said, as he walked down the stairs with another beautiful blonde vampire on his heels.

Emmett growled then and threw the duck tape for Edward to catch. Edward set it down on the table and looked up at Carlisle to begin.

Carlisle looked me in the eye before beginning. "As all of you know, Edward and Bella have a predicament. It is either they did not kiss or they did. I will let Bella tell her side first. I expect all of you to let her finish before announcing any comments you may have." He looked pointedly at Alice and Emmett. "Bella" he said, giving me the stage.

I looked at each of them and got a little nervous. Blood flooded my face. "Okay, before I begin, I would like to point out that I was in a life or death situation. With that said, I was underwater, and I had accidentally let out all me air. As you may know, humans can not survive long without air. So it was not a kiss, firstly, because I would die without it. And secondly, because there was no kissing, just…air sharing…is that a word? So, yeah."

"Thank you, Bella," said Carlisle and looked around, "Any questions or comments for Bella?" two hands shot up faster than light. "Um, Alice?"

"So there was absolutely no passion in it at all, it was just an instinct?" Her eyes told me the correct answer to this question.

"None at all, you could say it was the same as you guys putting your lips to an open cut on freshly bitten animal." I hoped I had the right comparison. I think I did because Jasper sat up straighter.

"Jasper?" said Carlisle, indicating it was his turn to ask the question.

"I would just like to say that just because it is similar to what we feel doesn't mean that it isn't similar to what we feel when we do _other_ things too. If you know what I mean. It all comes down to one thing, pleasure."

Jasper was all calm and collected as he said this, as though he was not talking about the weather and not…pleasure.

"Okay, Edward you may begin." Carlisle nodded his head in Edward's direction.

"The definition from the World Wide Dictionary of Seuss of a kiss is: to express a thought, feeling, etc., by a contact of the lips. Bella did communicate a thought to me, a simple thought, an 'I need air' thought, and she most definitely did it with her lips. She needed something and I gave it to her, through mouth to mouth contact."

"Very good, son. That seemed accurate." I could guess whose side Carlisle was on. "Any questions or comments for Edward?"

My hand rose up along with Alice's.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Edward you alleged that the definition from Seuss is that it is to express a thought or feeling. You did not consider the definition from Webster's Dictionary which is: to join lips in respect, affection, love, passion. There was none in either of them, so that puts you definition mute."

Edward shot daggers at Alice who just shrugged and smiled at him, as though she just complimented the tie he was not wearing. "Carlisle, can I borrow your tape for a minute?'

"No," said Carlisle sternly, "Now, Bella, I believed you had a question."

"Not a question, a comment. Um, Edward you said that you gave something to me. I would just like to say, that you did not give it to me, I took it from you."

"Now that that is all cleared up, I say we all begin to vote." My stomach got into a big knot. What would happen if I didn't win? Would I let down my best friend and best brother? Would I let down myself? "Let's go in alphabetical order. Alice?"

"Bella, all the way, baby."

"Bella?"

"Bella, all the way, baby" I mimicked Alice's words.

"I agree with Edward. Edward?"

"Myself." Edward looked down at his feet as he said this, as though he was fighting not to take my side. I walked over to him without thinking and put my arms around his waist, trying my best to comfort him. His arms went around me too.

"Emmett?"

"Bella, all the way, baby."

"Jasper?"

"Edward, all the way, baby."

That put us at a tie with one more vote left. My heart sped up as my mind listed all the reasons Rosalie wouldn't pick me. She didn't like me for God's sake! She thought this was stupid. She thought I was stupid. She couldn't take anything unless it was about her.

"Rose?" said Carlisle, hoping she would soften up by the sound of her nickname.

"I think this whole thing is stupid, but I guess I have to choose. And I choose…

**I love cliffhangers! This chapter was to just have a little thing about the question. What is a kiss?**

**Review!**


	25. Luck

**Okay, you guys, I hope you like this. I know you get bored of hearing this, but Stephenie owns everything.**

"_I think this whole thing is stupid, but I guess I have to choose. And I choose… _

"Bella," said Rosalie lazily. "God, you guys haven't you ever heard of CPR, mouth to mouth. You," Rosalie shoved Edward a little backwards "need to be less of a bird brain. And you," Rosalie pointed to me "Need to be a heck of a lot less stubborn. Everyone in this house has ended up acting like a child in the last day. It's so annoying."

I couldn't help but to not take Rosalie's words into consideration. I had won. We didn't kiss. I only had to last a few more hours and I would succeed. Alice hugged me around the middle and I hugged her right back, taking my arms off of Edward.

"Does this mean you are on our side, babe?" ask Emmett. I wanted to hit him over the head. Did he always have to say what was on his mind? Yes, he did.

"No," Rosalie scolded at him. "Just because everyone else enjoys acting like a child, doesn't mean that I do." She gave him another dirty look and lay down on the couch, with a magazine in her hands.

"Besides, if I was on anyone's side, it would not be yours. The sooner Bella kisses him the sooner we can all get on with our lives." Her eyes went over mine, speculating. "But, of course, if Bella succeeds that means that the guys in this family can stop strutting around."

"Why can't you just pick a side, not everything is about you, Rose" said Alice, "Seriously, it is like you can't even stand Bella being the center of attention. I know for a fact you would easily go to Edward's side if you didn't want to attention."

Rosalie's eyes had a prick of something like hurt in them for a fraction of a second, and then they turned hard. She turned back to her magazine and ignored every other existing thing on in this room. There was a still moment and then…

"WE DID IT!" exclaimed Alice and turned to Carlisle and (to my surprise) Jasper, "In your face!"

"Alice, that's quite enough." said Carlisle, putting a hand on her shoulder. Carlisle was never one to show negative emotion, so I couldn't be sure if he was mad or not.

"I feel a big group hug coming on," said Alice again, strengthening her hold around my waist.

I let go of Alice, and grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him towards the stair case. The rest of my team's eyes were on me as we passed. They were probably wondering why I was not celebrating. And wondering where we were going.

We walked up to his room together. I shut the door behind us. We really didn't have any privacy, but I liked to think of it as we did.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him, taking my hand back. He wouldn't let me, but he spread out my fingers over his heart. His hand went over mine, making sure I couldn't move. His other hand went behind my neck while his thumb massaged my pulse point, up and down.

"I couldn't ever be mad at you, love." Edward whispered. "Especially over something this ridiculously stupid."

I laughed out loud, he did have a point. Even though I didn't agree with him with this being stupid, I could see how he thought it was. He just wanted a kiss; he thought it was stupid not to kiss somebody for one day. That I wouldn't get anything out of it.

"I love you," I said out of no where. It was just one of those times when it just had to be said. "I love you a lot."

"I love you more," responded Edward, as he took both my hands in his. "Come with me." He led us both back to the bed, till his legs hit the side of it and his knees gave out. He landed on the bed softly, making me land on top of him.

I giggled as he turned us over. He kept his weight on his elbows, which were on either side of my head. I pulled my arms around his neck and pulled myself to him. Because this was all. This was all we could do. Sort of pathetic, but hey; I'll take whatever I can.

Edward lips pecked my neck and jaw until they were near my lips. "You know all you have to do is ask." He muttered and continued up. He kissed each eye, and then put his hands between the blanket and my lower back. Gracefully, he picked me up and put me down on the bed so we were lying side by side on the bed the traditional way.

I rested my head on his stone hard chest and cuddles into this side. His arms came around to hold me firmly to him. He lightly kissed the top of my head and groan in aggravation.

"I want your lips so badly, Bella." He said. "It feels like I'm not myself when we're doing this. Like I can't be complete without seeing your soul."

I sighed. "Be strong Edward. If I can so this then so cans you. Don't worry, it gets easier. I think it does at least. Over time, you know." I noticed that I was babbling and that Edward was staring profoundly at my lips. "Cut that out! It doesn't help."

"Fine, no need to get so grouchy" muttered Edward, kissing the top of my hair. He untucked the blanket form under us and tucked it around me, making sure that I was comfortable.

His hand patted my hair while I gently tried to get to sleep. It was kind of hard though, I felt funny. Weird. It was like of my senses were on overdrive. Everything was a little too bright.

Edward was patting my hair a little too roughly, like he was trying to keep it stuck to my scalp. What was with him? He was being so rough with me. He never was this rough with me

"Cut it out," I said, whipping at his hand.

"Sorry," he said and moved his hand back to my shoulder; it felt like I just landed on Pluto. I sprang into a sitting position, taking the blanket with me. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" his voice was covered in fear.

I didn't understand what he said.

**(I was thinking about leaving it here)**

An invisible hammer banged my head, splitting my skull in half. At least, it felt like it. Pain covered my whole head and all I could think about was it. I wanted to pull my hair form my sculp. Instead I could only let out a strangled cry that was barely louder than a whisper.

"Bella? Bella? Are you alright?" he repeated, taking his hands to my face and cupping it. His face was anxious. I shook my head, and quickly found out that that was a bad idea. I let out a howl and gripped my head in my hands.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled, almost screamed. In the same instant he took me in his arms, and tried to get me to lower my arms "Bella, talk to me. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, please don't talk so loud," I gasped. "It hurts really badly. It won't stop. Why won't it stop?" I could hear myself start to hyperventilate "Owww."

"Bella," a new voice said. Carlisle's hand made me look at him "Tell me where it hurts. Put my hands where it hurts the most." He held out his hands, almost like he was giving me a baby.

Almost as quick as any other member of my family, I let go of my head and took his hands. I placed one of them on the nape of my neck, and the other one palm down on my forehead. The cold made it feel a tiny bit better. It still hurt like hell though.

"Okay, Bella, are you listening to me?" I nodded my head, forgetting the consequences. I let out a whimper. Edward's arms wound tighter around me, keeping me very close to his chest.

"I think that you have a medical induced migraine, Bella. I'm going to do a quick test to see if it's true. If it is, I will give you medicine for the pain. I should probably warn you, though, if you do have a migraine, it will hurt."

"No," I said, not being able to imagine the pain being any worse. "Just make the pain go away. Please. Please."

"Bella, I can't make the pain go away until I know what this is. The pain will just last a second, and then I can make it go away."

I weighed that for a minute. It did seem like the most reasonable thing to do. I told him so. He reached into his black briefcase that he always had with him and brought out a flash light. "Okay, this could hurt; I'm just going to shine this in your eyes." He did. I hated it more than I have ever hated anything before in my life.

Edward evidentially saw this emotion on my face because he pull me even tighter against his chest and let me brush some hair in front of my face.

"You have a migraine" whispered Edward very deeply into my ear. His voice didn't hurt as much as Carlisle's voice, which didn't hurt hat much as it is. Maybe it was something to do with the velvet in them.

"I'm going to give you some medicine to make you fall asleep. It will take a few minutes, but it will also take the pain away and make sure it doesn't come back. What he did next almost made me ask for the pain, he pulled out a needle. "Relax, it's not that bad. Look at Edward's face."

I did and couldn't even feel the needle. The relief came at once. The pain didn't totally go away, but it became bearable.

Edward laid me down and I cuddled into his chest again. This wasn't exactly what I wanted, with the blanket between us, but my touch was very sensitive right now.

"Why do I have a migraine?" I asked Carlisle as he dosed the needle with straight alcohol and put it somewhere I couldn't see. "I think that you said something about a medical induced migraine."

Carlisle smiled at me, almost a little guiltily. "I'm sorry Bella, but after the car crash, I gave you some medicine. One of the side affects of that medicine is a migraine. I had never seen anyone get one, but I guess there is always a first. That's why I asked you to tell me the moment something goes wrong. I just wasn't thinking that you would get a migraine, more like a slight treatable tummy ache."

"You have terrible luck." Edward whispered in my ear. My migraine went down to a dull roar in the back of my brain. It still hurt, but I could think around it.

"Of course, Bella, a good known treatment for migraines is kissing" laughed Carlisle. I made the mistake again of shaking my head. I whimpered slightly.

It is almost worth kissing to get rid of this pain. Almost being the key word. I just couldn't make myself do it. I only had a few more hours left, and I could sleep them out. I let my eyelids drop as Edward began to hum my lullaby and drifted off to the one place where anything was possible.

**Okay, you guys, there is one more chapter left, please don't be mad at me. There is still a few more hours left of the night. I hoped you liked this one. It kind of wrote itself.**


	26. Important Author's note

Okay, you guys, I have two chapters written. One where Bella wins, one where Edward wins.

In my profile, I have a new pole, take it, and that will decide which one I post up.

The new chapter gets posted on Thursday.

P.S. Sorry this took so long, I had two chapters to write.


	27. ending

Okay, Stephenie owns everything.

Hey, you guys, omg, I am so sad, this is my last chapter

It is almost worth kissing to get rid of this pain. Almost being the key word. I just couldn't make myself do it. I only had a few more hours left, and I could sleep them out. I let my eyelids drop as Edward began to hum my lullaby and drifted off to the one place where anything was possible.

My eyelids opened and saw Edward's face at once. It was beyond words. Without thinking about, it I jumped up and attacked his lips with mine. He deepened the kiss without a thought. His hands traveled my body and all I could think about was him. I opened my eyes, keeping the kiss. I expected his eyes to be closed, but they weren't.

Inside his eyes was his usual love and passion, but tonight there was something else. There was humor. I gave him a quizzical look. He took his lips off of mine, and started laughing.

"Bella, love, I won" he said, in between chuckles. His lips went to travel down my neck.

"Won?" I asked, not quite getting it. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him off. "Were we having a bet or something?"

"Yes," he said, as though he thought I was insane. "Look at the clock, sweetheart. It is eleven fifty-nine."

Everything came rushing back. My day without kissing Edward. Him trying to trick me into it. Me getting into a fight, crashing Edward's car, swimming half-naked with Edward. The day seemed so impossible. The day was today. It wasn't over. I kissed Edward.

I lost.

Horror filled inside, had I actually done that? That was so unfair. A MINUTE! How could this be happening? Maybe luck was not on my side.

The door opened and in came Alice and Emmett. Except it were Alice and Emmett. It was only one person that had Alice's left side and Emmett's right. It muttered "You failed us, you failed us," over and over again.

This was just a dream. A bad dream. A worst nightmare.

As if right on cue, a ringing started a very annoying ringing. Not a ringing, a beeping sound. An alarm clock.

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

I hated that alarm clock; everyday it made the same sound to wake me up.

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

I turned over and tried to find the alarm clock. Except I couldn't find it, I was at Edward's house. Why was Edward's alarm clock going off? Why couldn't he just shut it off?

**Beep, Beep, Beep.**

"Edward," I moaned "Turn the darn alarm clock off."

He chuckled from somewhere to my left. That was weird; he usually slept on my right. I flipped over, lazily, to try to find him. He was next to his CD player, playing with an alarm clock.

He was the one who set it off in the first place. I should have drowned him when I had the chance. I lazily picked up his pillow (no way I was throwing mine) and threw it in his direction. He chuckled.

"If you want the beeping to go away, you have to get up and turn it off yourself."

I groaned and knew he was not kidding. I sat up, slowly, my migraine in mind. My head felt okay, but it felt funny to move. It was like people were putting cotton in my ears. My eyes focused on the alarm clock. Twelve o'clock exactly.

I thought about jumping up into Edward's arms and passionately kissing him. Then I thought that that is what he wanted. He woke me up, he gets no kisses. Didn't he learn his lesson last time?

I slowly got out of the beautiful king size bed, and pressed the button. I turned to him and stuck my tongue out like a five year old. "I would say no kisses for you today, but I really don't want to do that again. So just come here."

I pulled him closer to me by his shirt and stood on my tippy toes. My world exploded. He was me and I was him again. Everything about us couldn't be explained. I didn't mind one bit. The blood under my skin made me feel on fire, just like every kiss should be like. His skin felt extra cold. I parted my lips and his cold breath entered my mouth. It made me go crazy.

I dug my nails into his shoulders and bended my knees and jumped. He got the message at once and took my legs and put them around his waist. My hands went to his hair and pulled him closer to me, never wanting to let go.

He groaned and held me closer. He didn't even seem to care about the boundaries. And I was long gone. I can't believe I let myself go without this heaven for a whole day. What was I thinking?

Right before my heart jumped through my chest, Edward lowered me to the ground and then put some distance between our lips.

I moaned. We hadn't kissed in a day and he wouldn't kiss me any longer. Then I saw something in my peripheral vision that made me go cold, the alarm clock. It was twelve o'clock exactly. We were kissing for more than a minute. Way more. Did I read it incorrect before? I couldn't even blink. Not after everything!

"No," I whispered. I looked up at Edward and wanted to cry. He saw my expression and seemed to understand at once.

"No, no, Bella." His hand went around me to the alarm clock and pressed a button. The numbers on the alarm clock turned to one fifteen at once. "My apologies, I just thought it would be more romantic if you kissed me at exactly twelve o'clock."

"That's okay," I whispered and stood on my tiptoes. Edward was about to bend down to my level, but the door banged open. Emmett was standing in the doorway, looking abnormally happy, even for him.

"We did it, Bella," he exclaimed. "Up high." Emmett held up his hand high, too high. I love Emmett to death but sometimes he could be so clueless. Before I had the chance to air my concerns, Alice bounced in the room.

"Congrats, Bella." She I was able to high five. "I'm so happy." Alice jumped to the bed and sat on it. It was obvious that she wasn't going to give me and Edward any privacy any time soon. "Just think about all we did today. All it took for you to achieve this. I believe that I can talk for every girl in the family when I say 'boo ya, Edward.'"

"And you wonder why sometimes everyone in this family can't stand you," said Edward, though he was smiling. "I think it is time for everyone to get out. Poor Bella only slept for four hours."

Alice groaned but followed Emmett out of the room. I followed Alice a step, but Edward caught my hand. "Where do you think you're going" he kissed my neck, "I wasn't done with you."

"Okay, hold up." I said, while I still had the will. I lightly pushed against his chest, "I just want to talk to someone first."

He looked at me weird, but then let me go. "I'll be here."

I nodded and went down the stairs, wondering where I would find him. First I checked his office and he was there. I didn't bother to knock, he would tell me to go away if he didn't want to see me. Carlisle was sitting on the couch a book in his hand. He smiled when I peeked in and waved me in.

I sat down Indian style beside him, facing him. "You were wrong," I said, simply.

He marked his place in his book to give me his full attention. "And what are you referring to, Miss Swan." He said with a smile.

"When we got out of the principal's office, you said that I wasn't going to be able not kiss him, but I didn't kiss him. I made it all day without kissing him. so I guess you are not all that wise."

"I never claimed to be wise, Bella." Said Carlisle, talking very much so like he knew he was wise. "I just claimed to think that you could not make it through a day without kissing Edward. And you were right, I was wrong."

"Stupid wise man," I muttered and laid back down on couch so my face was next to his leg, "I just don't get you Cullen men. You think you are all that."

Carlisle chuckled, "That is where you are wrong, Bella. Us Cullen men never claimed to _think_ we are all that. We_ know_ that we are all that. Maybe that I why you had such a hard time today."

"Maybe it's just my luck," I retorted. "Still, why did today have to be so hard?"

Carlisle bent down to kiss my forehead "How many times do you have to be told? Cullen men are irresistible. It is truly a miracle that you made it through today. It seemed that everything was against you, didn't it?"

He clearly meant it as a rhetorical question, but I answered it anyways. "Yeah, and you were against me."

"I told you I wanted Edward to win. Stick with your pride and all that. I'm sorry that I couldn't have seen you more today, and then maybe we could've won. I can be very good at peer pressure." He laughed openly at that.

"Maybe it was luck," I answered, smiling and sat up "See you tomorrow." I was out the door in no time. "Thanks for talking to me." I called over my shoulder and traveled back up to Edward's room.

He was sitting on his bed, just as promised. "Miss me?" I asked, sitting next to him. I grabbed his arm and put it over my shoulder. He held me closer as I cuddled into his chest and laid us both back down.

"Always," whispered Edward in my ear "Do me a favor?"

"Anything after what I did to you today," I said and stretched upward so I could kiss him. he kissed me for a long minute, then backed away.

"Never do that to me again." He played with my fingers. "Even though today was a good day, if you take away the numerous times you almost died."

I looked at him in disbelief. Did he really just say he had a good day? I destroyed his car for Crisp's sake! "What? I totaled your Volvo, and then don't kiss you all day."

"Cars are replaceable, love. There is only one of you. Besides, it was almost worth letting you drive my Volvo for that date. Not to mention, I got to see you kick that crap out of Jessica today, as well."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he surprised me when he neatly kissed the tip of it. "Your tired, Bella. Get some sleep."

"Not without a goodnight kiss." I said seductively. Just like it should have always been, he kissed me.

Wow, done, I'm going to cry. As you can see Bella won the poll here are the results:

1

Bella, Emmett, Alice and Esme

205 » 90%

2

Edward, Carlisle, Jasper

21 » 9%

Bella won by a land slide.

I'm so sad that my baby is over. :(

Everybody kept on asking me if I could post both chapters, I won't. This is the ending. Besides, they are both kind of similar.

Have a nice life.

Review


End file.
